5 Boys to Girls to ? to ?
by Nyapoop14
Summary: A magic spell by England went wrong and turned England, America, China, Canada, Japan, Italy, and Russia into girls! How do they change back? How will the other countries react to it? What does the question marks stands for? And to make it worse, England's brothers are coming to visit! Will they be mayhem in the world meeting? Yes! Added new characters in the process :P
1. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 1

**Hey guys :D before you read this, you guys need to know about something about my stories; **

**1)the story with no number in the front means that the story is not part of the other story that continues the first story but is not a chapter. Let's just say when a story of mine have no number in front, it means that it doesn't necessary continue with the next episode.**

**2) the story with a number in front of the title means that it's the next continuing story (episode). It goes in order, don't worry :D**

**So this is the fifth "episode". Read the previous one if you wan to know more about the UN of girls. Typhoon Taiwan has two chapters with two stories that'll lead to the next. Hope this makes sense :P **

* * *

"Argh! Where could Italy be?" Germany was fast walking in the hall way of the world meeting looking for Italy. He has been looking around for thirty minutes and still failed at finding Italy. Germany was about to go right until he saw Austria running towards him.

"Germany, where are you going? The world meeting is this way." Austria pointed to his left, still panting from running.

"I'm trying to look for Italy."

"I thought he's with you." Just then, Taiwan popped out in front of them.

"Germany-san, do you know where Japan is?"

"No, but I think he's with Italy"

"Why don't we search for them?" Austria suggested. Then, France came rushing to Germany.

"Germany, Austria, do you where England is?"

"No."

"Has anyone seen sensei China any where?" Hong Kong came running to Taiwan.

"I thought he's with you." Taiwan suspected.

"No he's not."

"Germany, have you seen Onii-san anywhere?" Belarus came running to Germany yielding her personal dagger. Ukraine trailed behind her.

"If you mean Russia, I don't know where he is." Germany responded.

"Oh he should be here somewhere." Ukraine sounded worried.

"Austria-san, have you seen Italy-kun?" Hungary came rushing to Austria.

"We're searching for him right now."

"Germany, do you know where America is? He's supposed to lead the conference." Lithuania exclaims.

"Looks like everyone is missing." Austria chimed in.

"That America is totally late." Poland crossed his arms and sighs.

Then suddenly, a voice emitted from the background breaking up everyone's confusion.

"Will you shut up!" the voice said. It was a familiar voice to everyone.

"Did you hear that?" Austria faces Germany. He knew who that voice was.

"It's coming from that room." Germany pointed to the guy's conference room and began sprinting. Soon all of the countries directed their attention to the noise echoing around the building. Once Germany and the others reach the room, the door was lock and a conversation was held.

"England's mad again."

"England-san, please calm down."

"Veh~ he's steaming!"

"Why are you holding that stick-aru?"

"This is fun to watch, da?"

"It's Canada!"

"I hear America, England, Italy, Russia, China, and Japan's voices." Lithuania exclaims.

"But we left that room ten minutes ago looking for America." Estonia scratched his head, confused.

"I guess they entered the room when you guys were searching for them." Hungary said.

"SHUT UP!" The voice came from the meeting room as a big bang erupted from the room, clouds of smoke appeared at the bottom of the door. It was dark grey with small sparkles glowing from it. Everyone frowned.

"Jerk England used his magic again." Sealand said.

"We need to open the door." Germany demanded.

"Come on Liechtenstein, together with me. Push!" Hungary and Liechtenstein pushed the door open and clouds of smoke came rushing out from the entrance, almost clearing out the smoke from the front.

"The smoke is not disappearing." Austria looked around the meeting room, still seeing clouds of smoke floating and not moving.

"Because it's magic smoke, it disappears in five minutes or so." Sealand gloated. He finally had a chance to tell everyone what he knows. Especially since England was the one who messed it up.

"Italy!" Germany shouted as he take a step forward.

"OW!"

"Huh?" Germany looked at what he stepped on. He stepped on a hand of a person lying face down on the floor. It was a girl. She has long flowing darkish blonde hair resting on the ground but it looks like she's wearing a tux. Germany removed his foot from the girl's hand. The girl sat down, holding her injured hand. She was looking down so Germany couldn't see her face.

"Ummm… Do I know you?" The girl immediately looked up at Germany.

"What do you mean, of course you know me you g-. Wait, what happened to my voice?" The girl stood up and looked at Germany. Germany saw a pair of familiar emerald green eyes and the tone of the voice was similar too. The girl squints at the German. She could see the colours but not Germany's face.

"Why can't I see that well?" Her long blonde hair falls gently down her shoulders. She was holding her cheeks checking to see if her face was still there.

"Maybe I could show you around Mademoiselle." France took out his hand to the girl but she happily slapped it.

"Not in a million years rose head." The girl's voice sounded irritated.

"WHAT! I've been rejected… BY A GIRL!"

"What do you mean? I'm n-" the girl was cut off by a laughing Hungarian.

"Wait, how do you know him? We've only met you once." The girl's face shot up. She smiled at the countries and nodded to herself.

"Oh I get it, it's the spell."

"What spell?" Switzerland asked. The girl hesitated to answer.

"Y-you might not believe this but… It's me…ummmm… England."

"WHAT!" Everyone was traumatized. This girl in front of them was actually England?

* * *

**hey peoples :D Hope you like this one cuz more are comming soon :D Please review! **


	2. Boys to Girls to ? to ? Part 2

**Okay guys, here's part 2 of boys to girls to ? to ? :D Hope you enjoy it :D Remember to review and read my other fan fics (to all of you Hetalia fans) please.**

**I do not own Hetalia, it belongs to the amazing Himapapa :P**

* * *

"I guess I did the wrong magic spell." Sighs Female (F) England.

"Wait, prove to me that you're actually England" France demanded, still heartbroken that he was rejected by the girl even though she's actually England.

"Fine, if I must." F. England grabbed all of her fringe and flips them backwards to reveal her normal thick eyebrows. It wasn't as thick as her male eyebrows, but it was thicker than all the other girls.

"Yup, you're England.

"If you're England… Then…" Germany sounded angry and annoyed. Germany grabbed F. England's shoulders and clenches it tight. He was angry that once again someone ruined the whole meeting, and this time it wasn't America.

"Where's Italy and Japan." Yep, he's angry.

"Ow… that hurts." A small tear formed in F. England's eyes that made Germany snapped back to reality. What also made him snap was a slap from Hungary in the head.

"Don't you know how to treat a girl?" Hungary yelled at him.

"Ow… I'm sorry."

"I think the others turned into girls like me" F. England said as she rubbed her shoulder.

"Look, the smoke has cleared." Sealand at the smoke which was slowly fading away was revealing a person leaning on top of a couch; two people struggling under the curtains, two people lying behind a sofa, and another person face down underneath a chair.

"This room is a disaster." F. England exclaimed.

"And whose fault do you think it is." France smirked.

"Shut *boing* up."

"Ukraine, can *boing* you please stop moving." Estonia turned to Ukraine who was surprisingly standing still.

"It's *boing* not me."

Everyone listened to the sound and turned towards the sofa. A hand suddenly popped out behind a sofa as it presses down on top of a sofa. A tall girl stud up wearing the same clothes as Russia, her hair was a very light shade of blonde, and her eyes were light purple.

*boing* *boing*

"Ow. That was not fun at all, da. Huh? Why does my voice sound so high? Huh? Why are my clothes too big for me all of a sudden?"

"Could that be…" Lithuania began.

"The resemblance..." Estonia said.

"Is very accurate." Latvia was surprised and scared at the same time.

"Russia-san, I mean… Russia-chan!" Ukraine cried as she walks to the female Russian in front of her.

"Onii-san, I mean… Onee-san!" Belarus cried.

"Why are you calling me like I'm a girl all of a sudden?"

"Because we've turned into girls" Says F. England.

"England is that you, da?"

"Yes, it's me"

*groan*

"What was that noise?"

Everyone stared at the body that was lying on top of the couch as it shakes its legs. She was wearing a suit as well so it must've been a victim from England's magic. The girl lifts herself up from the couch but stumbled backwards on top of the girl lying at the bottom of the couch.

"Who-ah!"

"OW!"

"Canada, that hurts!"

"You're the one that fell on me!" The two girls looked at each other and immediately stood up. One girl has long dark blonde hair that is up to her back and has matching blue eyes. The other girl has brown hair just below her ears and really light blue eyes.

"AHHHH! YOU'RE A GIRL! I'M A GIRL? ENGLAND WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?" They pointed at each other and face the crowd of countries hopping to find their older nation.

"They're quite in sync." Germany noticed.

"I agree" Says Austria.

"We've all turned into girls" England explains to the female Canadian and the female American. They both looked at F. England, confused, and decided to go with it.

"I can't see very clearly." F. America moved her glasses and rubbed her eyes.

"But you're wearing your glasses." F. Canada fixed her glasses too. She could see perfectly with the glasses like her male counterpart.

"Can I borrow your glasses then America?" F. England walks towards F. America while trying to not bump into things.

"Fine" F. America took of her glasses and gave it to F. England. F. England put the glasses on and looked around the room.

"I can see now!"

"Looks like I have perfect eye sight and I also lost weight!" F. America cried happily.

"That's because you're wearing American size men suit" F. Canada giggled a little.

"Don't ruin it!"

"Ow, my head!" The faint noise came from the corner of the room next to the windows. Everyone paid their attention to a curtain that fell down and two bodies wrestling their way out.

"Japan, is that you?" Taiwan giggled a little. Part of her were happy that they're okay, the other part of her is wanting to see what China and Japan look like as girls.

"Sensei China?" Hong Kong said in his robot-like voice.

"Someone is calling us."

"Stop fidgeting, I'll get us out-aru." They both opened the curtain to reveal a girl with brown eyes and really dark brown hair up to their stomach wearing a suit that does not fit her. The other girl also has brown eyes and a really dark brown short hair two centimetres below her ears wearing a suit as well.

"Japan?" Taiwan's eyes sparkled once she saw the _kawaii_ female Japanese and female Chinese.

"Yes?" F. Japan answered.

"Japan, why do you sound like a girl-aru?" F. China looked at F. Japan and almost screamed. You would scream too if you found out that your younger brother turns into a girl.

"China-san… wh-what happened?"

"We've all turned into girls… how many times should I say this?" F. England sounded really annoyed.

"My suit is surprisingly too big for me-aru."

"Same with mine."

"J-Japan… You look so cute." Taiwan rushed to F. Japan with sparkles in her eyes.

"EH!" F. Japan was shocked.

"Sensei, your hair is the same length, I see." Hong Kong mocked F. China.

"It was shorter that this-aru!" F. China stated.

"You sure Aniki?" Korea chiming in is not a good way to end a debate.

"VEH~ GERMANY!" A familiar voice made the German spun to the direction of the voice. The female Italian suddenly emerges from under the table and ran to hug Germany's hand.

"Germany, Germany, it was scary… all I could see was smoke!"

"Italy calm d-" Germany looked at the girl with flowing brown hair and wearing a suit and holding his arm.

"Veh~? Germany what are you looking at?" The German's face flushed red.

"Italy, may you let go of my arm."

"Eh? Why?"

"I- I just feel uncomfortable. You're a girl." F. Italy lets go of Germany's hand and stared at everyone.

"Italy… you loo-" Before the French men could finish his sentence, Hungary cuts in.

"CUTE!" She squeaked.

"Oh, I'm a girl?" F. Italy doesn't really sound surprised. She sounds okay with the fact that she switched her gender… again.

"Thanks to England here." Switzerland eyed F. England.

"I didn't intentionally mean to do this." She crossed her arms and jerked her head to the other direction.

"Whatever you say" Seychelles rolled her eyes.

"But how do we turn back into guys-aru?" F. China was now half way across the room.

"Well… I don't really know…" F. England replied to the shocked crowd right in front of him.

"WHAT?" Everyone yelled all at once.

"I need to look around my library for the correct spell."

"Well, look for it!" Seychelles was really annoyed now. The fact that England disrupted yet another world meeting made her mad. It was also her turn to discuss something with the girls in her meeting, now she has to stop and fix everything England did.

"There's also one more thing I need to tell everyone." F. England shyly said.

"What is it? It can't be more important than this!" France growled at F. England.

"My brothers… are coming." It took a long time for some of the people in the room to process the sentence.

"YOU HAVE BROTHERS?"

* * *

**Hiya peoples :D well, what will happen next? Stay tuned to find out more... to the next chapter, away!**


	3. Boys to Girls to ? to ? Part 3

**Hey guys :D This is part 3, hope you enjoy! :D Remember to review and read my other fan fics :P this one is a bit longer than the others, hope you enjoy :) **_  
_

**Hetalia is owned by the marvelous Himapapa ;P**

* * *

_"YOU HAVE BROTHERS?"_

"Yes I do! Have you ever noticed Ireland, Wales, and Scotland? They're my brothers!" F. England yelled at the shocked crowd.

"I never see them on the map." F. America said as she took out her 'world map' from her pocket for everyone to see.

"Get a world map you git!"

"This is my world map!"

"Why should we care if your brother comes? Wouldn't it be better if they come anyways?" Seychelles crossed her arms and looks at the crowd of nations for support.

"Seychelles is right. If they know magic then they could help us." France said.

"But I don't want them to find out! It… it would be embarrassing." F. England start to fidget with her suit. "Wouldn't you be embarrassed if you turned to your opposite gender and your brothers came to see you as a girl or boy?"

"If it were Onii-san, he would understand." Liechtenstein looked at her brother and smiled.

"Belarus-chan and Ukraine-chan are fine with it, da?" The two sisters nodded at F. Russia.

"I wouldn't really care." Hungary shrugged.

"I'm fine with it right now." F. Italy smiled and started playing with her small feet. Prussia and Austria stared at them in dismay. They have already seen them being their opposite gender and enjoying it as well.

"Well I'm not!" F. England blushed red and turned to face the wall.

"Oh, Onii-san and Spain nii-chan is coming soon." F. Italy remembered.

"It would be difficult explaining it to Romano. We better get Italy away from Spain." Germany thought out loud.

"Yes, he is exactly like France." Austria agreed.

"I'd say worse." Netherlands blew his pipe.

"Let's be nice here" Belgium said especially to her older brother.

"If no one is going to help me, then I'm just looking for the spell myself!" F. England took one step to the door but then tripped on her own shoes and fell. England's foot is bigger than F. England's foot.

"Ow! These shoes and clothes are too big for me."

"Yes, they are-aru." F. China played with her long sleeve.

Taiwan looked at Hungary and judging by all the (Hetalia) girls looks, they know what they have to do.

"Why don't we dress all of you gu- girls up to the right size clothing styles?" Taiwan glared at mainly F. Japan and China.

"That would be nice Oni- Onee-chan." Belarus smiled sinisterly at her older sister.

"This is going to be fun!" Ukraine giggled.

"Don't worry. We have extra clothes for you all to wear." Liechtenstein smiled at the others.

"B-but!" F. Japan said. But before she could say anything, Taiwan took F. Japan and F. China by the collar and dragged them out of the door. Hungary, Ukraine, Belarus, Liechtenstein, Wy, Vietnam, and Belgium did the same thing with F. America, F. Canada, F. Russia, F. England, and F. Italy.

"But we can't go and change in front of you girls." F. England protests. She tried to escape the grasp of Hungary but it was hopeless.

"But aren't all of you girls?" Hungary said.

"W-wait!" Before anyone could say anything the girls dragged the other girls to their meeting room, locked the door, and made the other girls change.

-Girls World Meeting-

"Okay everyone, we will let you pick any clothing you want from our clothing rack and if it doesn't fit you, we could make it bigger or smaller if you want." Hungary clapped her hands, "so the guys that turned into girls take off your clothes."

Taiwan and Vietnam closed the curtains until there is not a speck of light coming to the room.

"W-wait what? But we can't do that in front of you-aru." F. China protest while clinging into her suit.

"Okay!" F. Italy took off her trousers and white shirt and tie. The other nations that turned into girls, closed their eyes and looked away.

"Italy-kun please put your clothes back on." F. Japan said to F. Italy while still looking away.

"But aren't we all girls?" F. Italy looked at F. Japan still confused.

"But I'm still a guy in the inside!"

"Same with me-aru!" F. China protested.

"Fine, we'll change separately." F. America shouted.

"If you say so, we have separate changing rooms for you guys" Hungary sighs and showed them the way.

-After thirty minutes-

Liechtenstein slowly opened the door and saw all the guys waiting outside. She could tell that France wanted to peek through the key hole by the threatening face being made by Switzerland for France.

"We've been waiting for a long time." Germany said, tapping his foot wildly.

"Sorry, they were picky on their clothing styles and don't want anyone to see. We don't know what they all look like."

The boys entered the room and found seven changing rooms still in use.

"Who's going out first?" F. America yelled from inside the changing room.

"I'm Canada!" F. Canada's shout echoes the room.

"Alright! Canada, you go first!"

"But I was t-talking to Kamijaro."

"Just GO!"

Kumajiro pushed F. Canada out of the changing room. F. Canada jumped out of the changing room wearing a blue suit with a white shirt underneath and red tie. She was wearing a short blue skirt and a long red coat covered with maple patters covered her arms. Her hair was tied in pig tails with two white ribbons, two maple pins separating her fringe and a red burette that matched her coat. F. Canada tried to balance herself with her brown boots.

"K-kimajorou!" F. Canada yelled behind him.

"Canada, you look tres belle!" France complemented.

"Eh… um…" F. Canada blushed. Should she be embarrassed or thankful?

"Oui, oui!" Seychelles giggled.

"Nice job!" Monaco gave F. Canada a thumb up.

"ENGLAND, YOU'RE NEXT!" F. America yelled even though F. England was in the changing room next to him.

"What? Fine!"

F. England came walking out wearing a puffy blue dress with a white apron covering it. Underneath the dress she wore black stockings and blue shoes that were 5 cm high. Her hair was tied in high pigtails and she wore a nurse hat on top of her long tied blonde hair. She was also wearing brown gloves that covered her hands.

"Definitely England's style" Ukraine smiled.

"I like Canada's better" France smirked.

"Idiot France! You should say something nice to hi- her!" Hungary was getting ready to whack France with her frying pan.

"Did you pick out the blue dress and changed the old apron? I really like it!" Liechtenstein stared at F. England's dress and blushed. It was too cute for her.

"Oh… thank you" F. England was surprised to blush. She didn't know that she could react to that.

"Onee-chan, your next!" Belarus demanded.

F. Russia entered the room wearing a long light pink coat with yellow buttons that are shaped like x's, brown mittens, and brown boots. Her extremely light blonde hair came down to her hips and a light pink hair band with a tiny hat attached to it makes it look more elegant.

"So how do I look?"

"You look amazing Onee-chan!" Belarus hugged F. Russia's arm.

"Thank you." F. Russia sounded really terrified.

"Veh~ I'm next!"

F. Italy ran out wearing a pale brown girl's military clothing, except with a square cut at the top, a brown neck tie tied around her neck, a brown belt tied around her waist and another up her shoulders and down again connected with the brown belt on her waist, and a pair of brown gloves. Her long brown hair was tied in a pony tail as her curl stuck out elegantly on the right. She wore brown socks and brown boots and a plaster stuck on his knee. Her eyes are closed as usual.

"Veh~ Germany, how do I look?" F. Italy twirled around in front of Germany.

"Y-you look great Italy." The German blushed.

"Yay!" F. Italy jumped up and down like a little girl.

"What's with the plaster?" Prussia pointed above Italy's knee.

"Oh, I fell while changing and Hungary gave me a plaster."

"Am I next-aru?" F. China asked from inside the changing room.

"Why don't you come out next sensei?"

F. China walked outside wearing a black and gold qipao that hides her hands. There were Chinese writings on the front of the qipao. She was also wearing matching black leggings and slippers. Her hair were difficultly tied up into two buns, one on the right and one on the left, and a big pink flower that was rested on her right bun. A black hat was settled down on her very dark brown hair.

"Sensei, that looks great on you." Hong Kong said.

"Really?" F. China looked down at her shirt, "I had to make it in a short amount of time-aru."

"Really! Why did you make it?" Korea asked.

"Because the other clothing that were set out were too big for me-aru." The other girls looked down feeling depressed.

"Maybe you shouldn't say that in front of them Aniki."

"They were too big for me too."

F. Japan walked out wearing a light pink and blue kimono, a pair of brown sandals with white socks, and a yellow sun shaped figure placed on her belt. She has a big pink sakura flower placed on her hair with two yellow braids sticking out.

"Japan you look so cute!" Taiwan runs to F. Japan and gave him a hug. F. Japan felt awkwardbut don't really know what to do.

"Not bad Japan." Vietnam walked to F. Japan and started to inspect her.

"Thank you… I think…" F. Japan said as Taiwan lets go of her.

"Is everyone out? It's MY TURN!"

F. America jumped out of the changing room and stood with her hands on her hips. She was wearing the same jacket when she was male America over a white t-shirt but it's tied in a high knot just above her breasts, and to top it all off, a mini green skirt. She wore brown cowboy boots and her fringe was separated with golden star clips placed on the same sides as Canada's maple clips.

"So, how do I look?" America did a couple of poses to everyone.

"… America…-san…" F. Japan lost his words once he saw F. America dressed like that.

"They look c-cute." Netherlands slaps France's back as hard as he could. France falls head first to the floor.

"You mean _she,_ right?"Netherlands gave a malevolence look to France as he back away from Netherlands.

"R-right."

F. China approached F. America and looked at her from head to toe.

"You're showing off too much-aru!"

"What do you mean? Girls in my country dress up like this."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS-ARU!"

"You mean girls in your country dress like a tart?" F. England looked at F. America, "You should dress up more sophisticated and less cleavage."

"I look like a tart? Hey, I'm not that round!" F. America growls even though she doesn't know what a tart is. "I think we should show what England's magic gave to us, especially you Russia!"

F. America goes behind Russia and touched both of her breasts.

"EHH!"

"Stop touching Onee-chan!" A dark aurora appeared around Belarus while the Baltics shiver in the background. F. America backed away immediately and shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

"Sorry, but somehow my feminine mind takes off."

"We're getting more and more female by the minute." F. Japan said.

"Oh no, here it comes again" F. America began touching F. England's breasts and then F. Italy's.

"I-I feel s-somewhat u-u-uncomfortable…" F. England began blushing like mad.

"WOW! Italy, your breasts are bigger than England's." F. America said after finished touching them.

"Eh, really."

"What are y-y-you talking about A-America!" F. England felt confused of what to react.

"S-stop already A-America" Germany separated both F. America and F. Italy, but at the same time he touched something soft. F. America and F. Italy looked down on Germany's hands. F. America smiled creepily at Germany.

"Wow Germany, I didn't know you were a perverted type."

"You're so luck Germany!" France grinned at Germany.

"Not all at once little brother" Prussia teased.

"Germany!" Hungary slammed her frying pan on the German's head. Germany instantly lets go and rubbed his bump.

"Oh he is, you should have seen h-" Before F. Italy could finish his sentence, Germany covered her mouth.

"Please… don't say another word…" Germany looked like he was about to cry.

F. America turns around and walked towards F. China and F. Japan who were watching the whole show.

"China, Japan, your turn."

"W-wait WHAT (-ARU)!" both F. Japan and F. China said. F. America touched F. China's first, then F. Japan.

"Hmm…" F. America puts her hand on her chin and smiled.

"I have concluded that CHINA'S ARE BIGGER THAN JAPAN'S!"

"Eh really!" Taiwan was weirdly surprised.

"You two need to show off your feminine side, even if they're so small." F. America gloated.

"They're not SMALL-aru!" F. China protested.

"I agree! I think that my breasts are bigger than China's!" F. Japan chokes out.

"What? That's not possible-aru!"

They stared at each other for ten second, shocked. Then, the two walked to a corner and sob.

"Why are we even fighting about this (-aru)…"

"Oh! Japan, China, since you're girls now can-" Korea began walking to F. Japan and F. China before they scare him off with their glares.

Just then a door bell rang. It was the bell of the front building's front door.

"It's probably Spain and Romano" France said.

Just then, the speakers turned on and came out three different voices with different accents.

"Yo, we're here to see the world meeting."

"Gei's a shot then! 'oy is anyone th're? Me n' my bros 'ea lookin for mah wee brother Britain."

"Hullo? Sorry for that, but we're England's brothers and we'd like to come in and see England. It's Ireland, Scotland, and Whales."

"NO! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" Screams F. England.

* * *

**Hey guys! Stay tuned for more chapters...;D**


	4. Boys to Girls to ? to ? Part 4

**hey guys :D Sorry if this is short, I'll write a longer one next time , promise :D Remember to review and read my other fan fics :D **_  
_

**Hetalia belongs to the brilliant Himapapa :D**

* * *

_"Hullo? Sorry for that, but we're England's brothers and we'd like to come in and see England. It's Ireland, Scotland, and Whales."_

_"NO! THEY'RE ALREADY HERE!" Screams F. England. _

"I could only understand what the first and third voice said but I don't get what the second voice said." F. America said.

"He seems to speak in a different accent" Austria said.

"What should I say to them? Should I let them in?" France stared at F. England, confused of what to do next.

"Tell them to wait in the waiting room!" F. England replied nervously.

Spain pressed the button and spoke the exact same words that F. England told to say.

"They're inside now." France said.

"I don't see why we can't ask them to help us?" Seychelles was determined to continue with the world meeting for the first time.

"B-because… T- They'll mock me" F. England whispered the last part, to be heard only by F. America.

"What?" F. America asked.

"B-because THEY'LL MOCK ME OKAY" Everyone stared at F. England and began to laugh. Only nice nations Switzerland, Liechtenstein, Germany, F. Japan, Italy, F. China, Vietnam (she does not do laughs), F. Canada, F. Russia, Ukraine and a couple of others.

"W-what's so funny?" F. England was now bright red. The crowd's laugh died down a little.

"Why would we care if they make fun of you anyways?" Seychelles whipped the tear of her eyes. (Ouch! That must've hurt!)

"I agree. You're wearing a dress already and you turned into a girl." France said, still trying to stop laughing, "I don't see why they won't make fun of you."

"It's different with them!" F. England whispered.

"My brother Romano is coming soon and I' m fine with this. I think you're brother will be okay with this." F. Italy tried to cheer F. England up but she only made it worse.

F. England clenches her fists tight.

"Well they're different from the type of brothers you have! A-and if no one will help me look for the spell then I-I'LL DO IT MY SELF!"

Then F. England stormed out of the girl's meeting room and ran towards his library full of spell books and his fairy friends. Just as England left, F. China saw a little tear in her eyes and so did Seychelles.

_Maybe I've gone a little over board… _Seychelles thought, _NAH! That England got what he disserves! _

_We shouldn't have gone overboard. _Liechtenstein thought,_ I think we made England upset. _

_Poor Iggy…_F. America thought,_ I wonder where he ran off to. _

_Did he run of to that place-aru? _F. China thought as she looked at the crowd still half laughing.

* * *

**Hey :D Remember to stay tuned for the next part :D hope you rnjoyed it :P **

**oh, and I made Seychelles a little OOC but it'll make sense soon :D CIAO!**


	5. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 5

**Hey guy! I just wanted to say Thank you for reviewing you AWESOME peoples :D I'm going to go to another country for summer vacation tomorrow so I won't be updating soon... but I'll try, just for you guys :D Remember to review and red my other fan fic pls :D Thank you ;D**

**Hetalia belongs to the amazing Himapapa :D**

**This is chapter FIVE! YAY :D**

* * *

"I'll show them! I'll show them that I can find the right spell and once I find it, I'm going to make them beg for it!"

F. England just ran out of the girls meeting room and into his private library full of magic books and scrolls. It was a sanctuary for England. F. England stood on her toes trying to reach one of her magic book on the high shelf. Once she reached it, she sat down on the floor, crossing her legs, and began reading.

"Let's see… I need to find a spell that changes girls to guys… This is going to take a while"

* * *

-At the girls meeting room-

"I wonder where England ran off to." Hungary looked around the room and sighs.

"Veh~ I'm hungry Germany." F. Italy tugs Germany's sleeve.

"It's lunch time anyways." Germany looked at his watch.

"China, why don't you make us some food, da?" F. Russia looked down at his neighbouring country.

"Eh? Why me-aru?" F. China responded.

"Hmmm… it actually makes sense…" Prussia smirks.

"What?" France faces his Prussian friend.

"China is a girl now… it makes more sense that he cooks for us-" All the girls suddenly erupted. Soon, a cold chill run down Prussia's spine.

"Prussia, are you saying that girls are meant to be in the kitchen?" Hungary's dark aura blasted from her body.

"Are you playing one of your sexist jokes again?" Liechtenstein's voice sounded like Russia when angry.

"If you are, we're not laughing" Monaco followed. The ten (excluding the ones that turned into girls) girls swarmed around Prussia; each holding a frying pan. Their eyes were dark purple and their emotions were deadly.

"What a dumb thing to say, Prussia." Austria shook his head.

"Ahhh…" Germany looked down, disappointed.

"We'll be borrowing Prussia for a minute." Vietnam dragged Prussia by the collar and walked towards another room, with the girls trailing behind her.

"Hellppp!" Prussia struggles.

"It's your own fault bruder" Germany coldly said, turning away from his older nation.

"Veh~ where is Prussia going?" F. Italy looked at Germany innocently.

"Fine, I'll cook straight aw-" F. China was disrupted by the sound of doors, slammed opened by three tall looking males.

The tall guy has red hair and matching red bushy eyebrows. His eyes are the same colour as England's and the other brothers. He was wearing his blue military uniform that looks alike to England's.

Another guy has a short dirty blonde hair with matching eye brows. Again, his eyes are green also like his brothers. He was wearing the exact same military uniform that England had but it was a very light green.

What looks like the youngest guy, has red hair that covers his ears and matching red eye brows. His eyes are green. He was also wearing the same military uniform as England but the green on his uniform is a little light.

"Sorry, but Scotland doesn't want to wait any longer." The young one said politely.

"Ahh… say, where's England?" The guy with the short dirty blonde hair said. Everyone was still staring at the group of guys at the front door.

"Oh, sorry there… My name is Wales. The two people next to me are Scotland and Ireland." Wales pointed to his two brothers next to him.

"Hello." Ireland waved.

"Awrite thaur! Hae ye seen mah wee brither Britain, we waur suppose tae meit heem haur."Everyone stared at the Scottish man.

"Oi don't tink they undestan-" before Ireland could finish his sentence, Sealand came up in front of the three brothers and smiled. He was stuck at the back not seeing anything in front of him.

"He ran off a little while ago"

"Ah, mah oth'r wee brither Sealand. Fit loch daein'?" Scotland ruffled the little Sealand's hair.

"I'm doing fine thanks"

"You actually understood him Sealand?" France was still trying to figure out what Scotland said.

"Yes, it's quite obvious." Sealand's grins.

Then, a door slammed and came out ten girls with smiles on their faces. Prussia was crawling not too far behind them.

"Wah happen to im?" Scotland pointed at the crawling Prussian.

"He made some sexist jokes" Germany sighs.

"Bad thing to say there" Wales smiled.

Ireland looked around the room and scratched his head.

"Isn't America in the world meeting? Usually e's the one yellin' and showin' off."

"Hey! I don't do that!" The three brothers looked towards a girl with dirty brown hair.

"I was talking about America" Ireland said.

"I know, I'm America!" F. America pointed to herself with a hero grin. The three brothers stared at each other with confusion.

"Last time I checked, America was a boy" Wales scratched his head.

"England's magic turned us into girls!" F. America said.

"Us?" They looked around the room and spotted faces that seemed familiar.

"Oh! Sea th' a body wi' th' wee bear is Canada." Scotland pointed at the girls, "De wan wi' de winter clothin' is Russia and Italy is de one wi' th' curl."

"Japan is wearing a kimono and Sensei China is with the Chinese clothing." Wales pointed at the two Asians.

"Got it" Ireland wrote a mental note.

"Wait, you call China _Sensei China_ too?" Hong Kong asked.

"Och aye, coz we kent heem every since we waur a wee child." Scotland responded. Hong Kong stared at Sealand for backup.

"He said he knew me ever since he was a little child-aru." F. China said. F. China looked at all the confused faces she's getting, "It took me a long time to understand Iron and Scott… I mean Ireland and Scotland."

"So they're old too?" Korea asked.

"No, China is usually babysitting us whenever he had time." Wales sounded a little annoyed, but soon lets it go.

"Yer man wus way older than us." Ireland said.

F. Italy's stomach starts to rumble. It was loud enough for everyone to hear.

"Vee~ I'm hungry."

"Let Spain nii-san cook some churros for you" Just in a nick of time, Spain entered the room with a huge grin on his face. "I heard the whole explanation once I came here. The doors should be shut tight if you want to speak like that."

"Where have you been?" Netherlands asked Spain. It was more like a threat question than a regular one.

"He, hee, about that… I heard that you're hungry Italy! Let Spain nii-san do the cooking for you!" Spain said, ignoring Netherlands threat-like question.

"Yay!" F. Italy jumped up and down with delight.

"Maybe I could cook something as well" Germany thought all of the types of dishes he could make.

"I'll cook as well." F. Japan volunteered.

"But your kimono might get caught on fire." Taiwan pointed to F. Japan's pink kimono.

"That's true"

"Okay, why don't we go to our world meeting room for lunch?" Germany suggested.

"Japan, sensei China, can you please stay here with me? I want to show you something." Taiwan signalled F. Japan and F. China to her direction. They both stared at each other before walking to Taiwan.

"We'll meet everyone there" F. Japan waved at the crowd of nations leaving the room.

"See you soon Japan" F. Italy waved back before disappearing with the crowd.

* * *

**-With F. England-**

"I can't believe I have searched fifty books so far" F. England said. Her reading skills have been the top so far and fifty books in forty minutes was normal for her, "none of them have the correct spell!"

F. England was surrounded by piles and piles of books to form a large circle. The room was light up with only on big lamp on the ceiling and candles surrounded the room. F. England put one book down and took a deep breath.

"WHY CAN'T I FIND THE BLOODY BOOK?"

* * *

**I'm soo glad that I found a website that translate British English to Scottish and also Irelan...dish? My life and fanfic in save :D Cya and I'll update soon :D **


	6. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 6

**Hey guys! This is part 6 of boys to girls to ? to ? Wow, it's getting longer huh? Well, hope you like it! Remember to review and read my other fan fics please! We still don't know what the question marks stands for don't we *evil grin***

**I do not own Hetalia :D **

* * *

**-Boys conference room-**

"Okay, time to start cooking!" Spain claps his hands to signal the cooks into the kitchen.

"Of course your nii-san will cook his tres belle cuisine" France winked at Monaco and Seychelles.

"I'm going to make my finest dish" Turkey gave a thumb up.

"I'm not going to eat it" Greece looked at Turkey with disgust.

"Maybe I could try and make my pancakes!" F. Canada jumped up and down while holding her Kumajirou.

"I guess we won't be any help in the kitchen" Wales sighs and looked at his two brothers.

"Being related to England means that their cooking is horrible too" France pointed at the three brothers.

"It's nea th't horrible" Scotland protested.

"We rank cooks 'ill stay oyt an' watch yer guys" Ireland smiled.

"Who are the horrible cooks?" F. America asked.

"Scotland, Ireland, America, Sealand, and I" Scotland pointed at the nations and Sealand.

"Eh? My hamburgers are the best!" F. America jumped up and down like a little girl chanting, "It's the best! It's the best"

"Hamburgers make ye fat." Scotland picked up the screaming American and tossed her on his shoulders. F. America starts to kick and scream while Scotland walks up to the nearest chair and dropped her down. F. America looked down at the table and held her breath like an angry five year old.

"Tis still not dat brutal" Ireland said while patting F. America's head. Ireland looks at his older brother who was patting his shoulder.

"Man, you're heavier than I thought!" Scotland pointed at the American. F. America got up and starts to attack Scotland in a playful way. Her punches though… wasn't that playful.

"You're so mean!"

Then, the doors burst open and in came the one and only, angry Italian. He was panting and huffing, trying to get his breath back. Then, his eyes directed to the group of nations running around the room. His eyes looked scary and devilish.

"Spain!" The Italian shouted, scanning the room for the Spanish man. Spain, in the kitchen, flinched when the Italian called him. Spain walked slowly to the kitchen door and took a peak at his little nation, Romano.

"Oh, hello Romano" Spain sounded happy and terrified at the same time.

"You told me that the meeting starts at 12 pm not early at 10am" Romano walk one metre into the meeting room, still angry at Spain.

"Looks like I got the wrong time again" Spain disappeared into the kitchen.

"Spain you bastard!" Romano stopped. He saw four different faces in the meeting room. He scratched his head and a thought appeared from his mind.

"Did the girls get new members?" Romano asked.

"Veh~ Nii-san, you're here, you're here!"

F. Italy ran towards Romano and jumped up and down in front of him. Romano looked at the jumping girl in front of him. Not that he was annoyed at a girl jumping, he was confused. The girl in front of him looked familiar, but he couldn't figure out who the person is. Then, it suddenly popped on his head.

"Italy?" F. Italy stopped jumping once she heard her older brother call her name.

"Wah! How did you know?"

"You have the same hair colour as me, your eyes are always closed, and you have a curl above your ear on the left of your head."

"We are twins! It took Germany a little longer to recognise me."

"It did huh?" Romano grinned at the German with a triumphant look.

"Why are you a girl?" Romano directed his eyes at his younger sibling.

"England's magic turned us into girls."

"Did he turn into a girl?"

"He did! So did Japan and China." F. Italy pulled his brother's arm and gently dragged him to the available seats.

"Where are they?" Romano was curious. He wanted to know where England is and beat the crap out of him for turning his little brother into a girl. But he's not saying it out loud is he.

"I don't know? Taiwan told them to stay in the girls meeting room for a mome-"

Before F. Italy could finish her word, someone knocked at the door, it was Taiwan and by the look of her face, she was very happy.

"Sorry it took a long time everyone," Taiwan smiled at the crowd, "give it up for Japan and China."

At first no one came in. Then Taiwan grabbed to what seems to be F. Japan's arm but F. Japan was also holding F. China's arm. The two fought to not be seen by anyone, but failed. Since both of them were small and skinny, Taiwan pulled them both with little force. Soon the two was in the spotlight.

Both F. Japan and China wore a puffy black maid outfit with a frilly white apron over it. The black maid dress was a little above their knees and a huge white bow behind them. They wore long white socks two centimetres under the dress with black and white frilly things at the top of the socks, and cute black shoes that has a three centimetres heal. They're hair styles were the same as before but on top of their heads were cute black cat ears and a matching cat tail right under their huge white bow. Each wore a pair of white gloves.

F. Japan hid behind F. China, who was somehow okay with wearing a maid dress.

"WHA?" Everyone gasps.

"Don't they look so cute?" Taiwan skipped around the older nations, "this was the first thing I thought of when they turned into girls! And I coincidently bought two matching maid outfits that were too small for me"

"They look so CUTE!" Belgium squealed.

"I love the cat ears!" Hungary joined in the squealing with Belgium.

"I knew this will come." Korea smiled at the older nations.

"Of course, it is Taiwan." Hong Kong gave Taiwan a secret thumbs up.

"I want cat ears like that." Greece looked at the cat ears like he was in a trance.

"I thought I'll add some "cute" with the lunch. Japan and sensei China will become our official maid and bring the food around" Taiwan declared.

"Nice idea TAIWAN!" F. America stopped punching Scotland to give Taiwan a thumbs up.

France and Spain came out of the kitchen to hear what all the commotion was about and instantly saw F. Japan and F. China.

"WAH! SO CUTE!" Spain screamed.

"TAIWAN, THIS MUST BE YOUR DOING NON?" France looked at the proud Taiwanese girl.

"Yup!"

"LET ME TAKE A PICTURE!"

"ME TOO!" France and Spain was about to bring out their phone, but one look at Romano and Netherlands made them back away.

"Cosplayers must be ready when it comes to pictures." Taiwan pointed out.

"B-but…" F. Japan whispered, still hiding behind F. China.

"France, what about the food?" Germany walked to the kitchen, getting ready to prepare his best dishes.

"Oh, I almost forgot! The baguette and steik frites are ready!" France rushed to the oven.

"But the dishes aren't laid out yet!" Vietnam pointed out.

"Oh, forgot about that!" Hungary rubbed her head.

F. China looked at the table covered only with a white cloth. Then, F. China walked to the kitchen, leaving F. Japan behind her. She then opened the cupboard and grabbed ten plates in each hand. She walked to the long table and stood in front of it. F. China then threw the plates up in the air, jumped up, and spun while keeping her hand out as she pushed the plates into two equal rows. F. China landed smoothly on the floor and runs to get the forks, knifes, and spoons. She runs around the table, setting the knives, forks, and spoons neatly in only five minutes. F. China dust of her maid suit and looked at the amazed faces in the room.

"Wow, THAT WAS SO COOL!" F. America jumped up and down with excitement. F. China lets out a sigh.

"When you have people coming in for dinner, you have to set it up this fast-aru"

"That was so cool aniki!" Korea yelled out. F. Japan smiled and walked to F. China.

"Ummm… what can I do to help?"

"You can help me bring out the food to everyone-aru" And with that, everyone took their seat as the chefs cook their dishes for everyone to eat. Well, not everyone.

* * *

**-Meanwhile, with F. England-**

F. England has been looking at one hundred books and still couldn't find a spell that could turn girl back to boys. Her stomach suddenly started rumbling.

"Ahh… hang in there stomach, it's only one hundred books out of four million"

* * *

**Wow England! How long are you going to keep this up? Don't worry, I'll try to update soon! Love Ya! **


	7. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 7

**Hey peoples :D Sorry if I haven't updated yet :( I left my USB in my house and I couldn't get it now since I'm in another country and I've been working on my other stories and watching anime :D Sooo... yeah :( I'll try to update soon for u guys! 16 reviews, 23 followers, 17 favourites, and 1 communities :D YOU GUYS ARE SO AWESOME! :D I didn't really think that this one will go big so fast :D Thank you! I'll stop chitchatting and let u guys read :D**

**Remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia! It is owned by the amazing Himapapa :D**

* * *

"That was amazing, veh!" F. Italy sighs and patted her stomach.

It was a great lunch with five different cuisines cooked, two cosplay maids, and the table is (for once) not destroyed. Well, with an exception of France and Spain wanting to hug F. Japan, F. China slashing them with her napkin, and F. Italy who always have food on her face.

"Italy-chan, you have pasta sauce on your mouth. Let me help you with that" F. Japan walked to F. Italy, took out her napkin and rubbed F. Italy's mouth with it. Once it was done, F. Italy lets out her usual veh.

"Thank you Japan! Sorry, for making you do this every time" F. Italy frowns. F. Japan smiled and says,

"It's okay." F. Japan looked at Germany who has sauce of his right cheek. Germany was sitting on the right side of F. Italy. F. Japan held out her napkin and rubbed the sauce of Germany's cheek, this cause the German to blush tomato red.

"Sorry Doitsu-san, but you had sauce on your cheek" F. Japan said. Germany gave a nod and tries to hide himself under the table. Prussia (who was sitting next to Germany) saw this and deliberately splashed a tiny bit of sauce on his cheek.

"Ummm… Japan, can you help me with this?" Prussia turns to F. Japan and pointed at his stain happily.

"Don't worry, I can help you with that-aru" Prussia turns around to find F. China holding a cheese greeter with both hands and grinning at Prussia evilly. Prussia, who was clearly terrified by F. China, took out his sleeve and rubbed the sauce of his face.

"T-That's okay… I don't really n-need it anymore" F. China's evil glare wore of and simply smiled at Prussia.

"Sorry Prussia, Sensei China is always overprotective when it comes to girls" Taiwan smiled at Prussia. She was sitting across from him with Korea at her right and Vietnam at her left.

"Well, she should be over protective when there's perverts in this room!" Hungary grumbled, eyeing Spain, France, and Prussia.

Meanwhile, Belgium (who was sitting next to Romano) was looking at him. Romano noticed this and blushed.

"W-What is it?" Romano starred at his plate and asked Belgium shyly. Belgium shook her head and says,

"It's just that you're only eating something from Turkey's cuisine. I'm used to you eating something from either France's or Spain's cuisine" Belgium explained. Romano turns and starred at the smiling Belgian which made him blush even more. But the blush soon died down when he thought about Spain and France.

"Well, I always have their food at home so I thought I might as well eat something new" Romano shrugged. He took his spoon, scooped some rice and bits of chicken and devoured it. Belgium smiled and starred at her Steik Frites made by France. She took her own spoon out and grabbed some rice and chicken from Romano's plate and placed it in her mouth.

"Hmmmm… This is delicious! Turkey, I love your rice and chicken!" Belgium commented. Turkey smiled and looked at the annoyed Greek next to Egypt. Belgium then faces Romano who was still at shocked by her taking his food. Romano then lifts up his plate and places it on the table between him and Belgium.

"Ummmm… If you want, we c-could share t-this in case you want more." Romano spoke while looking at the opposite direction. Belgium giggled at Romano.

"Sure, I'm not a big eater myself!" Belgium said as she took more rice and chicken. Romano looked back at his plate and decided to eat some more.

"Okay guys, between me and France, who's cooking it better?" Spain claps his hand. France came out of the kitchen and smiled at everyone.

"Remember, we ask for the truth!" France said.

"Well, I did have some of France nii-san's food for a while" Seychelles said to herself.

"Spain nii-san's cooking isn't half bad!" F. Italy smiled at Spain.

"They both taste like shit" Everyone turned around to Netherlands. Belgium nudged her brother lightly.

"Onii-san, please be nice!" Belgium said. Netherlands shrugged and looked at the two depressed nations.

"Netherlands is mean" Spain and France said in unison.

"I feel like were missing something…" F. America said.

"I'M CANADA AND I'M HERE!" F. Canada instantly shouted. Her shout wasn't very loud though. F. America turns to her twin sister who was sitting next to her.

"Not you, someone else" F. America said to her sister.

"England!" F. America jerked her head at Scotland who was sitting to her right.

"England, we almost forgot aboyt 'im" Ireland said.

"Right, that's what we came here for" Wales said.

"Shood we search fur heem?" Scotland asked his two brothers.

"Ummm… whoever finished your meal, please stand up" Hungary commanded. Seychelles, Liechtenstein, Germany, and F. Italy stood up. "Really, that's everyone?" Hungary thought that there would be more people. She then gazed her eyes at the American. "America, you're done. Why didn't you stand up?"

F. America fidgeted with her fingers and said uncomfortably, "Ummm… I don't know why I'm b-being shy about this… but, w-we didn't have d-desert yet" Hungary smiled at F. America and nodded.

"Onii-san," Liechtenstein turns to her brother, "Maybe you could make one of your famous fondue!" Switzerland sighs and got up.

"That's a good idea!" He replied.

"I can make one of my little pancakes with maple syrup on top!" F. Canada got up, leaving Kumajiro sitting on her place.

"That'd be great Canada!" F. America smiled at her twin. Belgium got up and grabbed Romano's and Netherland's arm.

"We could make Belgian chocolate and churros!" Belgium smiled and pulled the two countries to the kitchen. F. Canada and Switzerland followed.

"France, Spain, Japan, and I haven't eaten yet-aru" F. China said.

"Great! Then you can take a seat and start eating while you four search for England" Hungary pointed at the four countries standing up. The others nodded and took their places.

"Ummm… Sensei China, let's let Spain, France, and Japan take the food first" Taiwan worriedly said.

"Okay… why?" F. China asked.

"Are you really hungry?" Korea asked. F. China nodded furiously. "Then that's why" Korea said.

_I don't get it? _Hungary thought, _She'll get a small amount of food since she have a small body. I think…_

After France, Spain, and F. Japan got their food and was seated. F. China grabbed the huge plate full of rice and placed it on the table. She took two plates of French cuisine, three of Spanish, two of Turkish, and four of German (reminder, they're all big plates! The ones you usually see when you eat a whole chicken) and plops it on the table. She then took a seat next to F. Japan, grabbed an empty plate and start to drop some of the food each on her now full plate. She took her fork and knife and began eating like there's no tomorrow. The Asians were normal with this, the others (on the other hand) was surprised at the Chinese nation.

_I guess I was wrong, _Hungary thought.

"China, you're eating _more_ than America!" Prussia said. F. China looked at him, confused.

"She always eats like this when she's _really_ hungry" Hong Kong said. The other nations shrugged and began to finish their food before desert comes. The girls (excluding Taiwan and Vietnam) looked at F. China and smiled.

_She's going to get FAT!_, they thought in unison.

"Veh! Can you guys please safe some deserts for us?" F. Italy called out. Belgium (who was in the kitchen) nodded and resumed her masterpiece.

"Oh, we'll give you twenty minutes to find England. If you don't find her in twenty minutes, come back here and we'll do a search party." Hungary said.

"Look at you, being so mighty" Prussia teased. Hungary gave him a death look before finishing her meal.

"Okay, bye then!" Germany said as he and the others walked out the door.

"Okay, what about Germany and Italy go right and me and Liechtenstein goes left?" Seychelles planed. The others nodded and soon they split.

-Meanwhile, with F. England-

"I'm so hungry!" F. England clenched her stomach tight and looked at all the three hundred books pilled around her. She slowly got up and stretched her legs.

"I found something that might work… but I don't know…" F. England starred at the small brown cover book on her hand. She clutched the book tight and walked out of the library.

_I wonder if anyone noticed that I'm gone _F. England thought, _I don't think so! I think they're all having a feast without me. Well England, you're alone… again. _

* * *

**Poor England! :( China, please don't eat the table :P Hope you guys like this :D To the next chapter... away! **


	8. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 8

**Hey guys :D This is chapter eight of this story :D Thank you all for reviewing, following, and favourite my story :) This chapter doesn't have much action on it sooo... yeah :P I'll promise the next couple of Chapters will have a surprise on it :D hehehehehe :P**

**Remember to review and read my other stories please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia! **

* * *

**-Germany and Female Italy-**

_"Don't you dare do anything to my sorella while I'm not there, potato bastard!"_

Germany sighs. Those were the last words out of Romano's mouth before they parted with the rest of the group. Though, Romano didn't look like the protective elder brother… I guess it's different when it comes to having a little sister.

"Germany, Germany, do you think we'll find England fast enough?" F. Italy said happily. She was ahead of Germany, skipping. She was happy as a little Italian girl.

"Probably… Italy, you shouldn't skip after eating lunch. All the food's not digested yet" Germany sighs. F. Italy stopped skipping and waited until Germany was beside her. She smiled at him.

"Germany's always taking care of me. You're a really great friend Germany… Japan too!" F. Italy hugged Germany's arm which made Germany blush like one of Spain's reddest tomatoes. After what seems five minutes, F. Italy lets go of the German, spreads her arms, and ran further ahead of Germany. She then stopped, placed her hand behind her, and faced Germany.

"Germany, doesn't Japan look cute in the made dress?" Germany blushed and scratched his head. "Veh, I really want to try on a maid dress like that. Wouldn't I look cute, Germany?" F. Italy smiled.

The German blushed once more and pictured F. Italy in a maid dress. But his memory played some sort of trick on him. He wanted to picture female Italy in a black maid dress the same as F. Japan's but his mind changed it to a green maid dress worn by a small… girl? _She looks… familiar... I can't seem to put my mind into it. An old friend? Argh, my head hurts!_

"Germany, Germany!" Germany soon snapped out and looked down at the Italian girl, clutching his shoulders and shaking him. Small tears hangs on her eyes and a confused/worried frown was formed.

"Wha, Italy!" Germany finally said. F. Italy stopped shaking the German's shoulders and smiled in relief.

"Germany, you scared me! After I asked you about the maid dress, your eyes dramatically changed from blue to dull blue. Once I saw that, I ran towards you and started shaking you but you wouldn't budge… Are you okay, Germany? You really scared me!" F. Italy said, rubbing the tears from her eyes.

"I… ummm… just saw a little girl in a maid dress in my head… I think she was a close friend, but I can't seem to remember her name. I never forget the names of my friends..." Germany said worriedly. He then realised his expression and glanced down at the Italian. She was about to cry. _Italy will be Italy even if he changed gender. _Germany lifted his hand and patted the Italian girl's head, even if it did cause him to blush. F. Italy looked up at him and smiled.

"Don't worry Germany, you'll find out her name eventually! I know you will! And maybe you'll see her again someday!" F. Italy nodded. "Let's go and find England!" Germany nodded and they both walked down the long hallway.

After a couple of minutes of silence, F. Italy broke it. "Hey Germany, what's my name?" Germany looked at F. Italy as if she's stupid.

"What do you mean?" Germany asked.

F. Italy smiled. "You said that you'll never forget the names of your friends… so… what's my name?" F. Italy titled her head to see Germany. Closed eyes met open blue eyes.

"Well…" _Why is it hard for me to say this?_ "Ummm… your name is Italy Veneziano and your human name is Feliciano Vargas." Germany said.

"What about Japan's?"

"Japn's name is Honda Kiku or Kiku Honda if you're western…" Italy smiled at Germany before looking straight ahead.

"I think a girl shouldn't be called Feliciano… Does the name Felicia sound good?" F. Italy asked, still staring straight ahead with her closed eyes. Germany gave her a small nod. "Felicia Daisy Vargas… does that sound good, Germany?"

"Why Daisy?" Germany asked.

F. Italy sticks out her tongue playfully. "I love Daisies and it somehow fits. Veh!"

Germany gave her a small smile. _Actually, it sort of does. _

* * *

**-Seychelles and Liechtenstein-**

"Seychelles, can you please wait!" Liechtenstein waved for her friend to stop walking. Liechtenstein tried her best to keep up with her friend but Seychelles was going at a fast pace. Though she didn't know that she was going fast at all. She stopped and waited until Liechtenstein caught up with her.

"Sorry about that Liechtenstein… I was just thinking about something…" Seychelles trailed off. Liechtenstein smiled at her and nodded. Then the two began walking again.

"What are you thinking about, Seychelles?" Liechtenstein asked curiously.

Seychelles snapped out of her inner thoughts. "Oh, sorry. I was thinking about England" Liechtenstein gave her a small smile. Seychelles blushed. "Non! I don't mean like that! I-I'm really mad at him- I mean her for skipping the meeting like that! It's not fair! I was going to give my idea about the world affairs and I was hoping that the bigger countries, like America, would finally listen. Well, as you can see my plans had failed and now we have to search for the person that caused the trouble!"

Liechtenstein frowned. "Seychelles I know you're mad at hi-her, but I think we took it too far by laughing at her…"

Seychelles huffed. "I honestly don't care! I think it'll be better if she would've waited for her brothers' arrival, instead of running away because she was scared that they'll 'mock her'! I mean, how self-centred could she possibly be?"

Liechtenstein sighs. "I know she meant well… but I think I saw her crying when she left the meeting room after we laughed at her. I believe we took it too far, ja?" Seychelles began huffing again.

"Come on Liechtenstein, let's hurry up and find England before the rest of the nations does. I don't want to trouble them!" And with that Seychelles stormed to the hallway and opened each door to see if F. England is inside. Liechtenstein sighs before running after her half French friend, again.

* * *

**-Female England-**

"Bloody hell, all I could find was this one spell book that _might_ work out of the thousands!" F. England groans and flopped back, knocking stacks of books. She was exhausted after searching more than a thousand books. I guess her fast reading skills does come in handy most of the time.

_Why did I say I'll find it on my own? Argh! Stupid me!_ England mentally shouted at herself. _I wonder if my brothers asked for me at all. Nah, they wouldn't bother to…_ A small tear formed on F. England's right eye. She was shocked when she found herself nearly crying. She quickly wipes the tear away with her sleeve and slowly stood up, clutching the book with her arms.

"Come on old chap, why are you crying now? Getting weak are we? We should be going before we make haste for everyone" F. England paused. "If they're really worried about us…" She took a deep breath before opening the old wooden door and stepped out of the room, closing the door behind her.

* * *

**-World Meeting Room-**

"Ahhh! I'm so full!" F. America stretched from her chair. After eating two pancakes from her twin sister, he was already full. "Why am I so full all of a sudden?"

"Ah, you've got female metabolism. You get full quickly if you're a girl… like these girls for example" Ireland pointed at the girls who finished their plate of food. The guys were still finishing their share while the girls talked amongst themselves.

F. America pointed at F. China. "What about China? She's eating more than the guys' share put together!" She was right. F. China has already finished ten plates of the different foods and now she's eating five of F. Canada's pancakes, Switzerland's fondue, six Belgium's chocolates, and seven churros made by both Belgium and Romano. Ten plates filled with beef, chicken, rice, potatoes, and much more. The guys and girls all starred at F. China munching away.

"China, you're going to get fat if you eat that much!" Hungary protested. But really, in the inside, she wanted F. China to get fat. I mean, she and F. Japan finds Liechtenstein's clothes a little big on them. That's very scary! And both of them are big countries, China's bigger yet she has a small body. I guess all of the girls anticipated that F. China will gain weight by the look from their eyes.

"Ummmm… I don't t-" Taiwan was cut off by a famished Chinese.

"Aiyaah! That was an amazing lunch-aru!" F. China said, placing her utensils on the table and rubbed her stomach. To everyone's surprise, F. China's stomach was relatively… flat.

"What?" Belgium gasps. She goes up to F. China and counted the stack of plates on the table. She then looked at F. China who stood up and ruffled her maid dress. "China, there's no lump what so ever on your stomach!" Suddenly, depression hits the room.

"Lump? Why would I get a lump? Lumps only occur with pregnant women, dolls, over weight men, and Americans-aru" F. China exclaimed.

"Hey! That's not nice!" F. America jolted up from her chair and puffed up her cheeks like a little girl. Relatively she looks…cute.

"Ummm… China-chan always eats that portion of food and she never gains weight" F. Japan said. All the girls groan.

"I-Is that true?! L-Let me get the scale!" Ukraine ran off to the kitchen and soon came back carrying an electronic scale. She then placed in in front of F. China. "C-China, can you please step on the scale" She said with a little fear in her voice._ Oh please, please, please weigh more!_ F. China shrugged and happily stepped on the scale. Everyone gathered around as well, wanting to know the weight of the Chinese.

**33 kg**

Everyone's eyes widened. That's what F. China weighs? The other nations starred at F. China who was eating a small Chinese snack from her pocket. Wait, weren't she full just a minute ago?

"China-san… you're pretty light." F. Japan kept starring at the scale. "For a big country you're pretty light as a girl…"

"I know, I think my girl weight is much lighter than my guy weight-aru" F. China said between munches. "How much do you weigh Japan?" F. China stepped off the scale and let F. Japan slowly step on.

**33.5 kg**

"Your weight changed as well-aru" F. China nodded at himself ignoring the depressing aura coming from the girls.

"Yes, I didn't eat much as girl than a guy" F. Japan smiled.

"Yes, same with me-aru!" F. China ignored the chain of gasps from the room.

"So what's your weight when you're a guy?" F. Russia asked curiously.

"Ummmm… I think its forty two or three kilos-aru" F. China looked at his younger nation. "How much do you weigh when you're a guy, Japan?"

"Ummm… somewhere near yours… I think. I haven't checked on my weight often" F. Japan giggled. The girls began sulking on their chairs… well, except for Wy (35.6 kg).

F. America, who was watching the whole thing, zipped up her bomber jacket until it hits below her breasts and covered her stomach with her hands. F. Canada saw this, wanting to cheer her sister up, she walked up to her sister only to be stopped by a very perverted French men who flipped up F. Canada's skirt. Before F. Canada could react, France had already seen what's underneath.

"Ohnononon… white with ribbons!" France giggled. F. Canada's face burned red while the Bad Touch Trio high fived each other. All the girls in the room glared at France. The guys, on the other hand, blushed red and turned their gaze to the opposite direction. F. America gasps and turned to look at her twin. F. Canada was blushing madly and it looked like she was about to tear up. F. Canada seemed to be more delicate and shy as a girl. She then changed her gaze to the laughing Bad Touch Trio. Now, it's her time to become the Hero she is.

"FRANCE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!"

* * *

**Whew! That took a long time! :P **

**Sorella: sister in Italian **

**F. China and F. Japan's weights are not really correct... I just assume that they weigh that much...*sob* I wish I could weigh as much as them...okay not 33 kg but maybe 40 :P I feel your pain Hetalia Girls! :( Sooo... what would America do to France after... that...? :P **

**See ya next chapter ! :D**


	9. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 9

**Hey guys... I'M SOOOOOO SOOOOORRRRRRYYYYYYYY! SORRY, SORRY, SORRY! I can't believe my homework could block me updates so easily! ARGH! Also, my USB killed itself so I have to re-write this chapter over again... ARGH! Terribly sorry :( as an apology, I have made this chapter extra long for you guys :D Not much goes on with the chapter because I want to tell you guys more about the countries than rush it towards the ending (my original idea) soo... I hope you like this chapter :D**

**Oh, due to hw I wouldn't be able to update again soon... but I'll try! :D**

**Remember to review and read my other fanfics please :D**

**I do not own Hetalia! I wish though :P**

* * *

**Seychelles and Liechtenstein**

"Where could she be?" Seychelles grumbled and crossed her arms. She and Liechtenstein are still trying to find F. England for the past fourteen minutes, zipping back and forth from room to room. Seychelles tried her best to keep her cool, but with the pointless chase of the Brit, she will explode of irritation. Liechtenstein, who was trying to match her friend's ridiculously fast pace, decided to keep her mouth shut while watching her friend rant and curse words in both French and English.

Seychelles stopped at a choice to go either left or right in the never ending corridor. "Now where do we go?" Flustered, Seychelles picked right and began storming off again. "I can't believe she would do that to us! Huit minutes left until the other countries go on a search party for her!" Liechtenstein thought for a minute about what Seychelles said. The other countries would have to stop whatever they're doing and search for the English girl. It would be a ruckus and Germany and F. Italy hasn't able to find F. England.

"That… would be… t-troublesome…" Liechtenstein mumbled to herself while running out of breath. Seychelles stooped and turned around to see her friend huffing and puffing behind her. Guilt began to form in the girl's heart.

"Oh I'm sorry Liechtenstein! I didn't know I was leaving you behind in all of this!" Seychelles bit her lip. "I guess I got carried away with desperately trying to find England I forgot all about you. Je suis desole!" Liechtenstein smiled at the French girl and shook her head.

"It's alright!" Liechtenstein patted Seychelles hand. "It's not your fault, Seychelles!" Seychelles nodded before turning around and walking again. This time, she remembered about her friend behind her and slowed down to match her pace.

* * *

**F. England**

"ARRRRGGGGGHHHHHHH!" F. England groaned while throwing a huge fifteen centimetre thick book to the nearest stack of books. Twenty books in the stack tumbled down from the fifteen centimetre thick bomb. She's, as some of you will already know, frustrated. Out of the billions of books in her secret library, only one held a spell that might work with the problem. Though, the spell is cursed. Another obstacle added to F. England's many problems.

"Do not read the spell! Do not touch the spell! Do not memorise the spell! Do not say the spell! This spell cannot be used with any magical beings! This spell will curse the chanter! If you value your life, DO NOT TOUCH THIS BOOK!" F. England read out the warning sign on the cover of the book. She held the book high and read it again from a new perspective. Spells with warnings are always powerful. She then places the book down on her lap and began touching the tainted yellow warning paper. The words were written neatly with a thick brush covered in black ink. Whoever wrote this must've been an expert with wielding the brush.

"If the spell is covered with a warning sign then the spell must be powerful, maybe powerful enough to rid of the gender switch spell." F. England hesitated before flipping the medium, brown book to a page where the spell was printed. "The undo spell…" She read the title and began to read the rest of the spell and warnings. Her eyes narrowed. She then began to tear up the page and stuff it down to a black coloured book filled with other spells. F. England took a deep breath and reverts back to her normal self.

"I should really go now…" F. England slowly got up from her sitting position, black book in hand. She then carefully stepped over a bunch of books scattered on the floor and other stacks of books that didn't turn to ruins.

"Are the other's going to be worried about me?" F. England thought for a minute white touching the door. "Nah…" She chuckled and slowly opened the door before gently stepping out to the open corridor. She then closed the door tight before tapping her index finger on the door gently. After the tap, the door slowly disappeared and a wall took its place. F. England smiled with satisfaction before clenching her book tight and began walking back to the meeting room.

* * *

**In the meeting room**

"FRANCE! GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE, NOW!" France turned his attention to the American whose rage surrounds her like fire. He then paled. The two countries next to him, Spain and Prussia, fled to the other side of the room leaving France all on his own to face the uncontrollably mad American. F. America took on step forward to the Frenchman while cracking her knuckles and smiling creepily.

"This is nae goin to be good" Scotland crossed his arms and shook his head. Though, he was anticipated to see the brawl between two countries.

"This is going to be such fun, da?" F. Russia smiled at the Baltics to agree with her, which they obliged to of course.

"That's what you get for being a pervert" Wales tusked at the Frenchman while looking at France's sweaty face.

"A-Amerique… erm… it… i-i-it was an accident… erm…" France was now sweating little puddles. Once F. America finally got the right distance between her and France, she placed her stance, formed her hand to a fist, and twirled her fist around. When she believed her power is to the max, she thrust her fist straight for her target, the chin. France flew from one side of the room to the other, landing his blonde hair straight to the cement wall.

"GYAAAAHHH!" France's scream echoed the room as his head connected to the wall. Small chunks of paint fell around his hair and to the floor. F. America smirked at France's pain and turned her head to notice an unfinished bowl of stew. She had an idea.

"Oh France… it's not over yet!" F. America sang those words to sound even more terrifying. She then took the bowl of stew and sprint to the French. France, who became conscious for some reason, realised what F. America would do and immediately got up before sprinting for his dear life.

"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOOOOOOO!" France began running around in circles with F. America chasing him. The French was running faster than the American around and around the nations who were either laughing their butts off, taking pictures, snickering, or getting really annoyed. Then, F. America just had another idea to stop the pointless chasing. She stopped straight on her tracks and aimed her target who was running in five miles per hour. Once her target has been recognise, she drew back the bowl in her hand and launch it directly for France's hair.

There's a slight problem. F. America's aim was too low and her trough was too fast/strong. The bowl of stew flew to France's cheeks, but adding the powerful throw, the stew pushed France's right cheek straight for the wall between Lithuania and Ukraine. The two noticed France approaching them, and it great timing, they took a long step away from the wall and paving a way for the French's cheek to have eternal pain. Once France connects to the wall again, he went unconscious. Lithuania looked at the unconscious Frenchman, and then he turned to look at the puffing American clearly out of breath. Though F. America was tired after the chase, she still had her stand. Her mood then began to turn back to normal and the aura disappeared. The America they know is back.

"Erm… what just happened?" F. America placed her finger on the bottom of her lip and stared at the unconscious French, lying on the floor.

"You… you don't remember…" Ireland stared at the American, mouth gapped open. F. America shook her head.

"I remembered getting angry then everything went… red…" F. America simply said.

Hungary giggled. "That's how girls react when a pervert's in the room. Especially when a pervert flips your sister's skirt" Hungary slapped F. America's back hard. "Good job! You must be the protective sister type of girl, like China" F. America turned to look at F. China who was now poking France with a stick.

"I guess so… Wait, WAIT!" F. America suddenly screamed making everyone jumped in surprise. "Wait, wait, wait, wait… I now have girl hormones?!" F. America was now pacing back and forth around her spot, absolutely worried.

F. Japan, who was taking pictures of the brawl, noticed her friend's worried face and took steps towards her. "Er… America-chan, maybe England-san would come back with the spell to change us back" F. Japan said with her cute yet shy voice.

F. America's mood brightens. "Yup, Iggy will come and fix everything! He- I mean she probably has the spell right now and she's probably coming this way!" F. America began jumping up and down with excitement.

"Erm… like, I have a question…" Lithuania turned to his blonde friend, Poland.

"What is it, Poland?" Lithuania asked.

"You know we could, like, ask those British guys about the thing that could, like, undo the whole thing…" Poland points at the three brothers who overheard their conversation. F. America and F. Japan, who heard that too, froze. Then, F. America fell on her knees, place two hands on her messy brownish hair, and bash her head on the floor.

"America!" F. Canada bends down to help her sister, but to her surprise, F. America brought her head back up with narrowed eyes.

"I FORGOT!" F. America shouted while scuffling her hair messily back and forth, ignoring the pain inflicted on her forehead.

"I… have…not…thought…of…that…" F. Japan gasps before giving a 90 degrees bow to the three brothers. "I'm terribly sorry!" Scotland, Ireland, and Wales have no idea what to react to the scene.

To Scotland's worry, F. Japan was still bowing and trying to keep her centre of gravity. It was rather cute seeing a little Japanese girl trying to keep her balance while bowing. As much as he would like to see the Japanese trying to study her position, Scotland loudly sighs. "It's okay, really" F. Japan looked up to see Scotland smiling kindly at her. F. Japan smiled back and stood up straight.

Wales snickered at his elder brother's kindness. Scotland heard this and gave him a look that could scare medusa. Apparently, the look didn't scare Wales one bit. Ireland, who also was snickering, cleared his throat and began to speak. "It's not like we actually come here to fix the spell. We came here to see our little brother… or our boss kicked us out of the house and forced us to help England with the meeting."

"Your boss forced you to go to the meetings?" Austria asked with disappointment.

Ireland shrugged. "Little England always represents us as the UK in world meetings like these so we hardly go to one."

"So your little brother represents you in meetings while you stay at home… really?" Switzerland snarled at their laziness.

"Well we do our work equally… I guess… and he actually wanted to become the representative for the UK. So it's his fault!" Wales joined in, defending his brother's laziness.

"Wait… isn't there, like, the country that broke away from the UK a while ago? What's the name again?" Hong Kong fumbled with the words in his head. "Oh, 'Ireland' was it"

Ireland chuckled. "Wow, you're a smart lad aren't ya?" Hong Kong took full offence of the comment. Suddenly, something clicked on his head.

"Wait… isn't Ireland a girl? I remember England and her having a shouting contest once… he was totally mad at her for something" Hong Kong remembered. The other countries froze.

"Wait… Ireland's a girl… then…" Denmark pointed at the smiling 'Ireland' in front of him. Next to 'Ireland' were both Wales and Scotland trying their best to contain their laughs. Their efforts were futile.

"Ha ha… you've got me!" 'Ireland' chuckled at Hong Kong, "I'm actually North Ireland, and Ireland's my older sister"

"EEEEHHHHH?!" The nations of the world gasps at North Ireland's remark.

"W-Wait, why are you trying to be your older sister?" Germany asked, really puzzled from the situation.

"It was a dare" Wales smirked. "Scotland and I dared him to be Ireland in the meeting and discuss about Ireland's current situation abnormally until someone found out that he's actually North Ireland."

"Why?" Romano irritably asked.

"Coz it would gie Ire pure annoyed. Plus it's a daur. Ye cannae say nae tae a daur!" Scotland explained between small laughs.

Taiwan turned her head to F. China. "Wait sensei China, you told me that you know them. Why didn't you tell us that they're playing a prank?" F, China looked at Taiwan before shrugging.

"I guessed that it was their game and it wouldn't be fun to disturb the game, would it-aru?" F. China giggled and gave a wink at the three brothers. North Ireland gave her a thumbs up in return.

"Well you guys got us!" F. America came back to her cheerful mode and grinned at the brothers. "You guys are funner than Iggy! I don't get why you guys are his brothers!" She placed her hands on her hips, ignoring the fact that her forehead is bright red from the previous bash.

"Well we are… and funner is not a word, America" Wales noted at the American which she simply ignored.

"Hey America, yer foreheid is red. Ye should gie 'at iced ur something" Scotland pointed at F. America's forehead. In response, F. America laughed it off and grinned at Scotland.

"The HERO doesn't have any pain!" F. America grinned. Scotland sighs and made his way to the American. He then took two of his fingers and flicked lightly at the American's forehead. Small tears began to swell up from F. America's eyes before placing her hand on her forehead.

"Why did you do that for?" F. America demanded, tears still on the edges of her eyes.

"Sae it doesn't hurt huh? Yer like wee England sometimes!" Scotland declared. He then began patting F. America's hair. Just as when F. America thought Scotland was finally being nice to her he said, "Yer hair looks like big foot's"

Instantly, F. America began to resume punching the Scottish man playfully while chanting a chorus of "Meanie" to him. F. China watched the two nations argue and giggled. She then felt a small wind come and immediately remembered something.

"Japan" F. Japan turned to look at her older sister. "We should get change back to our clothes-aru" F. China lifts up her puffy dress a little to show F. Japan what she meant.

"I see…" F. Japan nodded and too ruffled her dress. She really loves the maid dress but she also loves the kimono. F. Japan began debating in her head about whether to keep wearing the maid dress or the pink kimono, she didn't notice she was being pulled by F. China from her own free will.

"Everyone, Japan and I are changing back to our clothes okay-aru? Don't destroy the room while we're gone!" F. China waved back at the nations who nodded back. Some nations didn't want them to change from their maid dress but no one wants to argue with feminine China who's protective about her little sister.

"Wait…" F. Japan argued but F. China was halfway outside the room by now.

"Don't worry-aru. You get to wear the pink kimono again." F. China gave F. Japan a smile. F. Japan nodded and began following her sister back to the girl's meeting room.

On the walk there, it was silent. Well, silent until F. Japan decided to speak. She's not very talkative unless she's with her family. "China-chan…" F. China turned around to her little sister. "Erm… do you think England-san will be comfortable with her brothers being in the room? She left the room because of her brothers… will she be okay?"

"Hmm… I haven't thought about that kind of situation-aru…" F. China trailed off. "I think she will, because it's her family no matter how you look at it"

F. Japan nodded. "And another question… how do you know the UK brothers?" F. China stopped. F. Japan decided to stop as well, centimetres behind her sister. Why did China stop? Before F. Japan could ask her another question, F. China interrupted her with a simple answer.

"They were lost in the woods and I helped them when I visited England's home for a while." F. China answered in a serious voice. "England wasn't there and only Scotland, Ireland, Wales, and North Ireland know about me taking care of them-aru. It was only a short while and I didn't come often because our homes were too far. I didn't take care of them daily… only sometimes-aru" F. China turned her head around to face F. Japan with a smile. F. Japan nodded which signals F. China to continue walking towards the meeting room… in absolute silence.

_China-chan… that smile was broken…_

* * *

**Wooowww... A mystery isn't it... :P Okay, I know some of you will hate me from the scottish but I try my best to put in all the obvious words there without Sealand or China having to translate them... yeah :P I'll still put the translations below though :D **

Huit-**French for eight**

Je suis desole-** I'm sorry (in French)**

Coz it would gie Ire pure annoyed. Plus it's a daur. Ye cannae say nae tae a daur!**- Because it would get Ire (nickname Ireland) really annoyed. Plus it's a dare. You cannot say no to a dare!**

Ye should gie 'at iced ur something**- You should get that iced or something**

**Funner... yeah, my friend sometimes says that and I accidentally said that once... it's actually more fun than funner :P**

**The part with China and the stick was really random... I know... I just picture Feminine China poking the unconscious France with a random stick... couldn't you? Why torture France? I don't know? Why not Prussia or Spain? Because... i don't really know :P The random spell book will continue as a mystery for most of the chapters :P As for the person who wrote the warning... can't tell :P Muahahahaa! Any guesses of the question-marks or the person who wrote the warning will be through PM please :D **

**Cya next Chapter :D **


	10. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 10

**Heya Everyone! I'm terribly sorry for no updating this story sooner :( Hw and projects are piling up! The only time I can write this is in the weekends or at holidays :(Argh! I really don't like high school :(**

**Any ways, this is part 10 of the story :) Even if it's part ten, you still don't know what the ? stands for :D hehehehe! **

**I do not own Hetalia, because I'm not as amazing as Himapapa. **

**Remember to review and read my other stories please :D It really helps me if you guys review my stories! Really... it does! :D**

* * *

"So how should I put this delicately… where the hell have you been?" Seychelles yelled at the presence of the familiar English women in front of her. The said Brit stares at her with the most boring expression possible, not wanting to answer the question. Liechtenstein is unfortunately in the middle of the two nations, trying her best to calm them down.

One minute after F. England left her library, F. England bumped into Seychelles and Liechtenstein. The look on Seychelles' face was scary when she saw the Brit. It was as if being greeted by a stressed out mother… trust me, _that_ is scary. F. England, who didn't know the current situation she's in, simply scowls at Seychelles when the two bumped to each other.

"We've been looking for you, for how long? Eighteen minutes! Where were you? Mon dieu, you could've at least told us where you were!" Seychelles began ranting in mixtures of French and English that made it hard for F. England to understand what she's saying. When the Brit thought she was starting to speak slang, she toned out of the conversation and began thinking of the spell written on the book. Unfortunately, with the constant rambling, she couldn't get anywhere.

"And don't you have a phone? Tu connais un phone? We have phones in the twenty first century, you know-"

"Can you just stop it? I was trying to find us a spell to end this current spell and turn some of us back to our original gender! For your information, my phone died while I was reading and I didn't bother to bring a charger with me to a bloody library!"

"Then why did your phone die so easily? Did you not charge it at home, or something? You should be prepared for anything! You out of all the people should know that calling someone when they're lost is the number one thing to do!"

"Erm… Seychelles, Miss England, please stop-"

"Well it's not my fault that my phone died! And who in their bloody mind would have my number?"

"Unfortunately, I have your number! At least give us a call! You left the room without telling us your location!"

"Well I didn't think you would've heard me from the loud laughter-"

"WOULD YOU PLEASE BE QUIET!" Seychelles and F. England immediately obeyed and turn to the nation who made the demand. Between them is Liechtenstein who has her hands clasp on her mouth the second she shouted at the two nations. Face red as cherry, the German girl instantly feel ashamed and embarrassed at the two nations. Liechtenstein slowly releases her hands from her mouth.

"Erm… I'm sorry for the sudden outburst, I don't know what came over me," she quietly said, "I just wanted to make the argument stop. I'm sorry for interrupting but we must meet the others in the meeting room to let them know that we've found Miss England." The little German girl finished her sentence and fiddled her fingers. Seychelles and F. England looked at each other. Though they hate to admit it, but Liechtenstein is right. Nothing can be solving with pointless arguing.

Seychelles patted Liechtenstein's head. "I'm the one that's supposed to be apologising, Liechtenstein. I pushed you too hard and let my anger slip through me. Je suis desole!" Liechtenstein looked up and let her cheeks absorb her blush from existence.

"I'm sorry too" F. England simply said and gave Liechtenstein a small smile. The German girl returned the smile to the two nations.

Seychelles turned to F. England. "I'm not apologizing to you yet, England. I'm still mad at you" she pointed out with a glare.

F. England furrowed her eyebrows and decided to not start another shout contest. The Brit simply nodded and hopped that Seychelles would believe it. To her luck, the island girl nodded back and twists her body to the opposite direction. Though, F. England still didn't get what could set the cheery island girl to be this annoyed by her. Even if she had questions, F. England thinks that now wouldn't be the right time to ask.

"Okay, so let's go back to the meeting room!" Seychelles cheered and marched onwards towards her destination. Liechtenstein happily followed behind while texting Germany that she found the Brit. At the end of the line was F. England. Once she enters the meeting room, she can't turn back from her brothers. She can't also show her brothers the spell on her book. She already read it and… it seemed powerful, powerful enough for only her to know. If her brothers got hold of the spell, she wouldn't know what she'd do.

_I hope this spell works… bloody hell England, of course it will work! _F. England sighs, _I need to find the right time to use this spell. If not, I don't know _what_ would happen… I hope the others like waiting. _

* * *

**Female China and female Japan**

"There is sailor uniforms, maid outfits, European traditional dresses, cat costumes, Victorian dresses, Asian traditional wear, shrine maidens clothing*, magical girl dresses from Puela Madoka Magica** and so much more! The girls' meeting room looks more of a club room. Kawaii desu!" F. Japan squealed as she looked at racks of different clothing. After easily changing back to her kimono, F. Japan decided to look at other clothing the girls have. Being the girl otaku she is, she squealed and drooled at the different types of clothing, a lot she recognise from her anime shows.

F. China giggled and began brushing her long, straight hair. She too has changed back to her Chinese clothing. "Most of them are Taiwan's-aru" F. China happily said. F. Japan swiftly turned her head to her older sister, surprised.

"Taiwan-chan? I should have guessed" F. Japan giggled at the thought of Taiwan shopping for cosplay clothes. "Taiwan-chan would buy all these... I really want to wear these. Is that weird, China-chan?" F. Japan twists her head behind her. F. China stood from her seat and walked to where the Japanese was standing. F. China looked at the line of clothes and placed her hand on her chin.

"You would look so cute on these-aru!" F. China nodded while grinning. Just then, F. Japan's eyes twinkled with excitement and pulled out a shrine maiden costume.

"I wish England-san would wait for a while until she changes us back- wait, what am I saying? Oh no, I'm turning more into a girl!" F. Japan clamped her hand on her mouth and blushed. She places the shrine maiden costume back on the rack and fiddle with her thumb uncontrollably.

F. Chain sighs. "It's not that bad, Japan! You're always like this-aru."

F. Japan blushed harder. "Hontoni?"

F. China nodded. "You're an otaku, however you say it, and you can always ask Taiwan-aru! She always cosplays around the house!"

"Oh…" F. Japan nodded. Then something caught her attention, "wait-how do you know about cosplaying, China-chan?"

"Erm…" F. China thought for a minute, shaking, "well, didn't I say Taiwan always cosplays at home-aru?"

"But Taiwan has her own house and she sometimes comes and visit yours… China Nee-san, what are you hiding?" F. Japan crossed her arms and puffed her cheeks. When Japan calls you _nee-san (or nii-san_ for the male version), that means she's really suspicious and wants to know… **Now**!

"Nothing! Nothing, really-aru!" F. China held her hands up in defence. "Now let's hurry up, the others are waiting!" F. China turned around and walked back to the mirror as if nothing happened.

F. Japan pouted; something you don't see every day unless you're in the Asians home. "Fine nee-san, but I will find out!" With that, F. Japan began following his sister to the mirror. There, she saw F. China form perfect pigtails on her hair that was at perfect height and length. She then began doing something special on her hair and adding three or more bobby pins in the process. After her hair was at two neatly tied buns, she placed her hat on her head. F. Japan was stunned by the fast and neat process of her sister. Coming from the nation who only took care of a small amount of girl nations, he was really good at making hairstyles.

After F. Japan thought the Chinese was done, she decided to ask a question. "China-chan, how can you make your hair so neat and creative like that?"

F. China tilts her head to her sister and smiled. She began to adjust her hat some more and made eye contact with F. Japan through the mirror. "Well, girls like to have their hair stable and perfect looking than their body, so I decided to practice until I could get different hairstyles perfectly for Taiwan and Vietnam-aru. Taiwan likes to do creative things for her hair, so then I helped her with creating new hair styles and making her hair as practice-aru. But as she grow up, it turns out that she likes having her hair as it is, which was a little disappointing-aru" F. China pouted but smiled again. "Maybe Taiwan still has the techniques memorized, but doesn't feel like using them. Vietnam probably knows as well since I played with her hair too-aru. Funny, she seemed to like it so much back then."

F. Japan smiled and nodded. "You're right, China-chan." F. China turned to smile at her sister, but then frowned at something she saw. F. China sighs and walked towards F. Japan with the same frown.

"Aiyaah! Do you know how to put a clip on your hair, Japan-aru? Here, let me help" F. China grabs the Japanese hand and pulled her to the stool that is located in front of a mirror. "Sit" F. China commanded and F. Japan oblige. Just looking at her reflection made F. Japan realise what her sister was fussing about. Her sakura flower hair clip is lopsided and her hairs are tangled up. She looks like a bear coming back from hibernation.

"Oh dear!" F. Japan frowned, "my hair looks horrible…"

"That's why I'm helping you with it-aru!" F. China smiled and pulled out the brush she was using moments ago. The flower clip was now on F. China's hand as she brushes F. Japan's hair as gentle as she can. After brushing the dark strands, F. China walked to her left and slowly clipped the flower on the girl's hair. After some finishing touches, F. Japan's hair turned straight and perfect.

"Arigatou, China-chan" F. Japan bowed once she stood up. F. China simply grinned and nodded.

"We should get going now-aru." With that, the two Asians open the entrance of the girl's meeting room and head out to the corridor. To their surprise, the instant they place their foot on the corridor, they saw three girl nations and one of them is holding a small book.

"Aiyaah! England, there you are! Where did you go-aru?" F. China asked, looking annoyed.

"The library" F. England bluntly said, clearly not wanting to talk to the Asian. For some reason, F. China didn't look so surprised. Instead she nodded and looked at the two girls ahead of F. England.

"Thank you for finding him- I mean her-aru. I'm sorry, but what were your names again? If you'd give me the first letters, maybe I would know-aru" Being the Chinese she is, she decided to ask using the direct approach***. Seychelles and Liechtenstein introduces each other to the three Asians who introduce themselves back.

"I'm sorry for not remembering your names," F. Japan bowed, "We're not used to remembering this many names, I sincerely apologize."

Seychelles stare at F. Japan, completely shocked at the polite gesture. "It's okay, really! We've only met at least once or twice anyways!" Seychelles, who's completely embarrassed, shook her head in reassurance.

"Let us all go together to the meeting room, I'm sure the others are waiting patiently for us," Liechtenstein quietly said. The nations nodded and head their way to the meeting room.

* * *

**Meeting room**

"Okay, so who wants to clean the dishes?"

"Not me"

"Not me"

"Okay then; who votes for… Spain to clean the dishes?"

"I vote for the bastard to clean"

"I second Romano's vote"

"EHHH?! Why me?!"

"Because the hero said so! Now go!"

"But that's only two vote- Okay… that is _so_ not fair!"

"To bad Spain, the rest of the world agrees with the hero… Go!" F. America points to the kitchen and watch a very depress Spaniard gather the plates on the table. After the whole beating-France-to-a-pulp and trying-to-kill-Scotland-for-making-her-look-bad scenes, F. America finally regains her leadership back. She noticed that the two Asian maids were gone and decided that she was too lazy to clean up all the dishes from the world. Luckily, Spain was still wearing his tomato coloured apron which made him the perfect target.

"So, what should we do now?" Norway asked, really bored. Scotland, who still hasn't tried to make any friends, saw Norway for the first time and decided to approach him.

"So, yer Norway rite?" The Scott asked with a grin on his face. Norway raised his eyebrows and nodded. "Don't ye ken ony magic that culd help th' others in thair situation?"

Norway shook his head. "Nope, because I'm a mage that uses cards, not spells like England" Scotland nodded. "Though, I can use some simple spells."

"There's nae many like ye in thes warld," Scotland answered, "I can use bothe if I want tae!" Norway found this topic interesting, not many are able to use both spells and card magic. Just as Norway was about to ask another question, he's into the topic now, Wales and North Ireland decide to join their brother.

"Hey, what are you lot talking about?" North Ireland asked happily.

"Nothin', just havin' a friendly chat with Norway abit magic," Scotland replied nonchalantly.

"Magic? What do you use, Norway?" Wales asked. Norway told him about his cards and both brothers nodded in unison. Both of them were intrigued by this.

"Not many are card wielders," Wales comments, "I specialize in beast taming and use my spells in communicating with animals. I do some spells myself though." Norway nodded and began asking North Ireland for his powers.

North Ireland shrugged. "I'm a healer and a fighter if I want to be. My powers are powerful when it comes to healing. Ireland's the one that's an offender magician. She can weaken her enemies and her offensive magic are powerful." He began explaining to Norway about his healing magic more, for the first time, Norway was into something and is actually paying attention to the explanation. Far from Norway is a very annoyed Dane. It was supposed to be his goal to make Norway actually listen to something, unfortunately it was stolen from the UK brothers.

"I can see why England ran away from them," Denmark scowled and crossed his arms. Iceland, who is watching the whole thing, sighs and decides to continue eating his liquorice with his puffin. He does not want to be the one comforting the Dane.

Finland watched Denmark glare at the Island nations and decided it was best to not talk to him now. Sweden, who didn't want to talk to Denmark in the first place, looked at Finland and shook his head. Neither of them wanted to talk to the glaring Dane.

Just as Denmark decided to march to Norway and change the subject, the doors flung open and in came five girls.

"Bonjour everyone, we finally found England!" Seychelles cheered. She then almost fainted when she found her care taker unconscious on the ground. "W-w-w-what happened?!"

Monaco placed her palm on Seychelles' shoulder and shook her head. "France is gone… we will always remember him in our hearts." Monaco said dramatically, Seychelles looked at her with both confused and teary face.

"OY! I'M NOT DEAD!" Came a cry from France as he glared at Monaco. The French girl laughed, breaking away from her dramatic face.

"Hahahaha, I knew he will be conscious soon. He's just too scared of America!" Monaco giggles. Seychelles stares at the two nations, dumfounded.

F. England frowns. "And I thought the frog is really dead…" That made the Frenchman directs his glare to the Brit who laughed at his banged up face.

"Iggy! Where have you been?" F. America leaps to F. England's waist and tackle the Brit to the ground. F. England, who didn't know she was going to be tackled by an American, gasp at the sudden approach cursed at the American.

"America! What was that for? You know you're all grown- scratch that, you know you're big now. Don't come tackling people out of nowhere!" She may have not said it out loud, but F. England is actually happy that F. America hugged her. Awww… America cares for you!

F. America look up at F. England and smile. "Hehehe! That's what you deserve for disappearing all of a sudden!" Then, a tear came from the American's eyes, "Also for leaving me with your annoying redhead brother who keeps insulting me every two seconds!" F. England feels pity for her and begins to pat her head out of amusement and pity. Her brothers are number one in teasing.

"Now can you please get off me so I can stand?" F. America didn't feel like arguing back to the Brit and, for the first time, obeyed her command. F. Canada watches the two and made her way to the two English nations.

"America… erm… helped me with brother France…" F. Canada said sheepishly. F. England sighs and gave a pity look at the French.

"He deserves whatever he did" She simply said.

Looking at the banged up French and the sobbing American, Liechtenstein believes that she missed something important. "Erm… did we miss anything?" Liechtenstein asked her brother, who made his way to her. Switzerland sighs, deciding it's best if Liechtenstein don't know, he shook his head and told her that the French man deserve his punishment.

Suddenly, a knock echoed from the door and some people change their direction to the Italian girl and the German man. "Veh! There you are, England! Germany and I have been looking for you!" F. Italy came running to F. England and engulfed her into her hug. F. England blushed hard and tried her best to escape the Italian's tight grasp.

Just in time, Germany came to her rescue. "Italy, I don't think England can breathe."

"I want to see that happen… wouldn't you?" F. Russia look at the Baltic nations for her approvement with her gaze. The Baltics shudder and slowly obliged with the Russian.

F. Italy, ignoring F. Russia's comment, immediately let go and kept smiling at her which cause F. England to feel uneasy.

"Oy England, nice for you to finally show up!" F. England flinches at the cry of her brother, North Ireland. F. England looked ahead and saw his brothers grinning at her from where they were standing. Scotland decided to approach her first and ruffled her hair.

F. England jumped back looking annoyed at the eldest brother. "You know I don't like it when my hair is ruffled!" She pouted. Instead of apologizing, Scotland grinned back at her and instantly noticed the small book his 'sister's' grasping hard.

"What are ye holding there, England?" Scotland asked. F. England turned to her left, trying to hide the existence of the book as hard as possible. Though, her efforts are futile. Behind her, stood North Ireland who immediately grabs the book from F. England's grasp. The nations immediately direct their attention to the UK siblings, some tusked at their immaturity, other try to hold their laughter at the British women, and some feel pity for her. Not everyone has seen the British nation acting all childlike with her elder brothers. It was their first time finally seeing F. England not acting like a gentle… woman?

"Ha ha! I've got it now!" North Ireland chants. F. England fumed with rage and tried her best to grab the book from North Ireland. Being way taller than her, North Ireland held the book high, enabling F. England from reaching it with her small jumps. North Ireland got a sudden idea.

"Hey, Wales! Catch!" North Ireland threw the book from his distance and Wales caught it without fail. To F. England's horror, Wales began flipping the book and stops in the middle of the page.

"I wonder what this book is about," Wales gave a wide smirk at F. England. Before she could jump there to snatch the book, Wales begins to try and read the ancient writing out loud.

_No! Don't read that spell!_

* * *

**Okay, now for some translations :D**

**Mon dieu- **French for "My God!"

**Tu connais un phone- **Direct French for "Do you know a phone?" which in English translation its "Do you know what a phone is?"

**Je suis desole- **French for "I am sorry"

**Kawaii desu- **Japanese for "Cute!" or "So cute!" or "It's cute!"

**Nee-san-** Big sister. **Nii-san- **for big brother.

**Otaku-** Someone who are obsessed with Japanese anime, manga, or Japanese video games. Practically someone who's obsessed with Japanese stuff. They would sometimes dress up as the character.

**Cosplay-** Someone who will dress up as an anime character.

**Hontoni-** Japanese for "Really?" or "Really!"

**Arigatou-** Japanese for "Thank you"

**Shrine maidens clothing- **or a "Miko" in Japanese. A Priestess clothing that looks really cute :) Here's a picture of .

**Puella Madoka Magica- **Anime show with magical girls. Watch it! It's amazing! :D

**"Being the Chinese she is, she decided to ask using the direct approach"-** there's this one comic strip when Lithuania talked to Japan about something and Japan didn't know who he is. It also shows how China (male) ask Lithuania who he is directly than Japan who keeps it a secret of not knowing who he is, to be polite or course.

**"Nope, because I'm a mage that uses cards"-** What Norway said. There are types of mage that uses blank cards which lets them use any spell possible with the card. A mage would form fire by thinking about it to the card then throwing it to their opponent. Card wielders are also able to tell the future at some times, some are only able to tell the future for the next minute or so (I'm making this part up, the the rest at the top is true... I think :P) using rune cards.

**"I can use bothe if I want tae"- ** What Scotland said. Meaning, he can use spells with wands and/or card magic if he want to. I picture Scotland as the oldest and able to see his power's strength well. I don't know where to put his in the powerful magician scale, but he's somewhere at the top.

**"I specialize in beast taming and use my spells in communicating with animals."**- What Wales said. Beast taming is basically a vegetarian in the middle ages. Beast tamers can calm a beast fast and communicate with them through their powers. I picture Wales as a beast tamer because... well... he has a dragon :P

**"I'm a healer and a fighter if I want to be"- **What North Ireland said. I picture North Ireland as North Italy, doing their best to calm the world for just a second. I guess he heals because he didn't break away from the UK unlike his older twin sister who did. He heals and fight because most healers are useless against fighting, and I'm making North Ireland fight at some times but with less power than his healing power.

**"Ireland's the one that's an offender magician."**- Offender means someone who's usually the one attacking the opposing opponent with stealth, brute strength, and agility. No backing down to the defender side, always striking with pride and determination. I picture Ireland doing that :P

**Whew! That was hard and tiring work :P I'm going to give you a suggestion; remember the magical powers of the UK siblings and Norway, because you need to know about it soon in the story :D Oh... what's the spell? Any guesses :P Don't worry, you'll know soon :P Oh, and how does China know about the library? Oh, and one more thing, just to clarify everything, this meeting is in that golden building Himaruya put NOT the homes of the countries... so yeah :P Sorry I didn't clarify that with everyone :D**

** Well, I'm going to go now :D Cya in the next chapter :D**


	11. Boys to Girls to ? to ? part 11

**I am very ****very ****very ****very ****very ****very ****very sorry that i haven't posted any chapter for the past moths! :( I really am! I was so busy with homeworks and projects and tests and exams that my brain almost exploded! Who ever thought that High school is easy should be tortured! Goodness, I hate highschool! and yes... i was able to fit in watching anime between those than writing my stories... T_T I'm sooo sorry! I have English, that's why my writing isn't at its fullest T_T! ****  
**

**************************Anyways, enough of my constant blabbing, here's the eleventh chapter of this story! YAY! I'm sorry I didn't make this one longer, so you guys would forgive me, but I didn't have the time. but I worked hard on this one, so I hope this satisfies you guys... until the next chapter comes. T_T! I'm so sorry, again :'( **

**************************Ignore me.**

**************************Actually, read this story that I only own the plot, not the characters and other stuff T_T! yay... meeeee... T_T**

**************************Remember to review and read my other fanfictions, please :D**

* * *

_No! Don't read that spell!_

F. England looks around frantically, trying to find the nearest thing to distract Wales from reading the book. Then, a sly idea came into her mind. F. England lifts her leg up and plunge her heal on to Wales' foot. She didn't do it high though… it would hurt so much if she did.

"OW!" Wales yelps and throwing the book to the air. F. England smirks to herself as she quickly runs to the spot where the book's landing, which is a bit further than she thought. In the end, F. England caught the book in a nick of time.

"Yes!" F. England smiles at herself before taking a piece of paper from the book and shoving it down her dress pocket. She wanted to do this action in milliseconds, enabling any nation from looking at the paper.

To her dismay, F. China quickly sees the object on F. England's hand and became curious. _What was that? _She thought as she places her finger on her lips. She does not know many things about magic, but an already torn out piece of paper counts as a clue on what the Brit is trying to hide.

"Oy England, what ye hidin'?" Scotland walks behind his sister and cross his arms. F. England sends him a glare and jerk her body to the opposite direction.

"Hmph! Northing your bloody minds would know," F. England scowls under her breath.

"You don't have to step on my foot you know?" Wales groans at his aching feet before glaring at his sister. "Hey, you don't look half bad as a girl…" Wales points out, looking a little shocked. F. England slightly blushes before turning her body to face Wales.

"W-What's that supposed to mean?" F. England stutters.

North Ireland walks up to F. England and place his hand on her shoulder, "he's saying you look cute, isn't that right Wales?" Both Wales and F. England blushes.

Wales gives North Ireland a growl before staring back at F. England, "well, stepping on my foot was not _cute_ at all."

F. England sticks her tongue out to Wales who snorts in return. North Ireland chuckles at his younger siblings before looking behind F. England's shoulder. "What do you have there anyways? Is that the spell to turn the others back or what?" F. England peers at the book closely, furrowing her worry eyebrows at the same time.

"W-Well… it may have one of the spells for it inside the book… but I just don't know about it," F. England mumbles her answer to the rest of the countries. "J-Just to be erm… save, I'm going to reread it!" Her attitude came back again as she grabs the nearest seat and calmly sits down. Well, that calmness breaks once F. America decides to approach the Brit.

"But IIIIIIIIgggggggggggggyyyyyyy yyyyyyy! I don't want to be a girl any longer! It's so… weird…" F. America groans as he looks at F. England with puppy-dog's eyes. F. England, on the other hand, stares at the country with eyes of an elementary student looking at her teacher doing human anatomy; basically bored/I-don't-care looking.

F. England lets out a big breath and opens the book to the first page, "Well, you have to cope with it, America. Unless you want to turn into a cat or something, you should let me reread the book once more." F. America puffs her cheeks and stares at F. England as uncomfortably as possible.

"I don't wanna!" F. America begins to jump up and down like a six year old girl who didn't get her doll as her present. "Being a girl is stressful! I have to twirl my hair every two seconds, press my stomach down most of the time, kick France's ass for looking at my sis' skirt, and worst of all, I have to eat HOTDOGS not HAMBURGERS! I… I think I forgot what a hamburger tastes like…" F. America weeps on F. England's lap as the said Brit kept reading.

"Da, some symptoms in being a girl is difficult," F. Russia giggles at her own comment. She then pressed two hands on her chest, "like these for example. They can never shut up." *boing* F. Russia lets go of her breasts which allows them to _boing_ freely once more. The rest of the world, excluding F. England, sweat drop and peer at Ukraine. "Also," F. Russia continues, "my back starts to hurt and I feel kind-of shy and soft when talking to people…again. Kolkolkolkolkolkolkolkol!" F. Russia murmers the last word (words?) to herself. The Baltics cower in fear at the faint dark aura emitting from F. Russia's body.

Belarus, who's watching the whole thing in front of her, nods at F. Russia's comment, "it's hard to get used to your speaking, sister. But oh well, I still lllooooooovvvvvvvveeeeee my dear sister!" Belarus giggles, to her sister's discomfort.

Adding to F. Russia's memorable day, Ukraine pops up in front of her and stares at her breasts intensely, "Hmmmmm… Russia, you're breasts are big." Ukraine then smiles at F. Russia, "but it's not as big as mine! Don't worry, it'll grow big if you drink a lot of milk and eat nutritious snacks! I'm rooting for you!" Ukraine pumps her fists up in the air and grins to herself. F. Russia looks at her sister's face and sweat-dropped.

"Erm… sister… England's trying to fix this whole thing…so… but is yours really bigger than mine?" F. Russia begins to touch her breasts again before looking at Ukraine's. Then, she admit defeat… for some odd reason what so ever.

Suddenly, Ukraine realise something, "Russia, you don't like it when my breasts go _'boing'?_ I-I-I-I" tears then begins to appear on Ukraine's eyes. _Now you notices, _the rest of the world thought. F. Russia feels a sense of 'guilt' and panic towards herself.

"Erm… erm… I-I-I meant mine! Yours are fine!" F. Russia states, her hands out in defence. Immediately, Ukraine's tears evaporated and a fresh, happier one replaced them. The big country then jump to hug her sister who feels very squished and… very scared. In front of the hugging countries is none other than the yandere little sister, staring at the two with fierce eyes.

Estonia stare at the two siblings and decided to point (ahem, boast) one of his findings in this perfect time, "you know, now that I think about it, Ukraine and Russia looks almost the same. I mean, don't you think so too?" Estonia turn his head towards the other countries, some nods while others (who don't really care about the situation) shrugs.

"Hmmm… you're kind of right, Estonia. Ukraine does look like Russia the most-" Poland then felt a dark aura forming on a certain little sister. He gulps once then changed his original answer, "-erm… but Russia does have some characteristic as Belarus! .he… _help._"

F. Italy look at the girls around the room, well, the ones that turned to girls actually. She wanted to pass the time doing something other than watch F. England read out of a very worn and dusty book. Then, an idea popped on his head. _Hey, this isn't such a bad idea, veh!_ F. Italy giggle to herself.

"Erm… guys that turned to girls!" The said nations, with an exception of F. England, turn their heads towards F. Italy, who seems to be very excited about his newly 'great' plan to spend the time. "Erm… since we're girls for the time being, why don't we change our human names as well? It'll be fun to come up with one!" The nations look at each other then back, and when they reached a possible solution, they shrugged and nod.

F. America jumps up and runs to F. Italy, "that's a great idea! Why didn't I, the heroine, think of that?!" F. America joke to herself.

"Pfft, did you just call yourself _heroin[1]?_" F. England giggle while reading her book.

"So you respond to diss me, not to listen to me?!" F. America fumes at the giggling Brit. "Meanie- wait… what kind of comeback was that?!" F. America clenches her fist tight before crossing her arms. _This is so annoying!_

"Erm… America-chan, why don't we start with the names change?" F. Japan said warily to her American friend. Fortunately, F. America listened to F. Japan's suggestion and switch to her lively mood.

"Okay then, let's get started!" F. America shouts and pumping her fist up in the air.

"Westerners…" F. China mumbles to herself while looking at F. America as if she was a clueless child… which she… may be.

"Okay, I already named myself… erm… what was it again? Oh, yeah! Felicia Vargas!" F. Italy giggle to herself. Hungary over heard the name and rushed to give F. Italy a big hug.

"Kyaa! That's a really cute name, Italy!" Hungary states with a big grin on her face.

"Felicia… that's not a big change from your male human name, Italy-chan," F. Japan comments. She then sees her pin on the edge of her eyes before gently fixing it. _Oh dear, it's going to be messy again. Hmmm… I wonder how China-chan placed this sakura on my head-… sakura? Wait, that's a good name!_ F. Japan then gave up on the flower and divert her attention back to the names, "for me, I think I would call myself Sakura Honda, or Honda Sakura in my country," she then gives everyone a small smile. Taiwan sees this smile and took an opportunity to hug F. Japan.

"Aweee! Japan-chan, you look so cute! Plus, that name fits you completely!" Taiwan giggles.

F. China scratch her head at the thought of choosing a new name for her girl self. Then, a brilliant name pops up from her head, "Chun-Yan Wang… that sounds like a good name for me-aru!" F. China smile to herself and giggle.

"I agree sensei. It sounds like it would fit you!" Hong Kong gives F. China a thumb up of approval.

"Hmmm… How about Anastasia, Russia?" Ukraine gently asks her sister, who stares at her with confusion. "Anastasia sounds like a really good name for you! It's cute too!" Ukraine jumps up and down on her place.

"No, I think sister's name should be Nadya! It's sound better than Anastasia!" Belarus demands, arms crossed.

"But it also resembles Anastasia Romanov! I think it's a very suitable name," Ukraine contradicts as she stare at her little sister with hope.

"So you want her to die? Remembering that the last girl of the Romanov dynasty died plus making the dead girl her name makes it worse! Didn't you think about that?" Belarus comments while staring daggers at her sister. Ukraine then felt tears forming on her eyes.

"B-B-But… I-I-I didn't know!" Ukraine falls to her knees, "I forgot! I-I'm such a bad sister!" Belarus rolls her eyes as she watch her eldest sister cry. _Again with this…_ Belarus thought.

Belarus then turn her head to her other _sister_, "Sister, what do you think of the name Nadya-" Belarus stops her talking as soon as she sees her sister's face. The Baltics look at her questionably before looking at F. Russia. Then, they too are shocked.

Confused at why everyone stopped talking, Ukraine turn to see her second oldest sister. To her amazement, F. Russia has small drops of tears on her eyes and her face is completely flushed. F. Russia's hands are close together and are form small yet delicate fists. In other words, she seemed to be scared or timid about something.

"Erm…" F. Russia quietly mumbles, "y-you shouldn't talk about Miss A-Anastasia like that… s-she's very nice a-and… erm… it's w-w-weird talking about h-h-her…" All the nations, except F. England, look at F. Russia, who seems to be fiddling with her fingers, dumbfounded. They're used to Ukraine crying like that, but F. Russia?! That's a whole different story!

Belarus looks down on the floor and stares at it as if it's her enemy. She didn't mean to say about her sister's queen like that… wait, has Russia always acted like this or is it only F. Russia.

"Russia, I'm so sorry! I-I-I-I didn't know that you're… I'm so sorry!" Ukraine jumps to her feet and hugs the tearing Russian while also crying on her shoulder. Belarus felt absolute jealousy over her eldest but didn't want to show it. Usually, she shows it, but with her _other_ sensitive sister, there's no hope of her being in F. Russia's good side.

"Erm… E-England… I-Iggy… can you read the book quickly? …It's starting to get really creepy here…" F. America comments as she begin to poke F. England's knee. F. England then suddenly stands up and make her way towards the centre of the room. She then hold the book up with her right hand and look at the crowd of countries.

"I've reread the whole book and I think I have the right spell for this," F. England simply say.

F. America stare at her older sister in disbelieve, "wait! Wait! Wait! You've read the whole book? In ten or fifteen minutes?! You're not serious are you?" F. England gives her a smirk before shrugging.

"It took a little longer because of _some_ people who seem to be talking," F. England eyes her former colony then the Italian girl. After that she gives a loud sigh and flips to the page containing the 'right spell'.

"Erm… I don't know if it's right… but-"

"Lemme read this," Scotland swiftly grabs the book from his, now, little sister and reads the lines written on the book. His eyebrows furrows before transferring looks between the words and the now-girl country. He lets out a loud sigh before grabbing a stick-looking-thing from the back of his trousers. He then holds the stick up high before striking it down.

"**_Sit cita mundi pulvere, ne solem fulgere, diei memoriam intelligitur omni-"_ **Scotland was soon interrupted by a loud sound from a certain loud person.

"Oy, what are you doing? Why are you making weird noises from your mouth?" F. America loudly asks, looking at the Scotsman with curious eyes.

"America-chan, I don't think you should interrupt someone when they're talking," F. Japan quietly said to the American.

"Da… but he seems to be chanting weird words… can you maybe speak Russian?" F. Russia, who seems to be over the whole accident, calmly asks the Scotsman to do…erm… her "suggestion".

"Yo, you sound so weird! Talk in German, at least some of us could understand!" Prussia snickers under his breath. Hungary then slaps the back of his head with her beautiful steel frying pan.

"Does it have something to do with Sealand? If it is, then can you recognize me?" Sealand smirks as he pumps his fist up in the air. Soon, everyone joined in the conversation for no apparent reason what so ever. Seconds later, a very angry Scotsman starts to go beserk.

"I was chanting the BLIMEY spell! Now lek what ye've done! Somethin bad's goin to happn!" And, to Scotland's wonderful prediction, a bright flash of light outshone the sun's glow around the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH !"

Seconds later, the bright light dimmed down and the room is now back to the brightness it once was. Some of the countries look at their own body, just in case something happened to them, like what if they turned into a cat or something. After the countries finished checking themselves and some even checked others, everyone sighed in relief. To their surprise, the countries that turned to girls are still girls. Some of the countries groan at the unfinished success and slumped their shoulders. Magic is not with the countries at all… well, since most of them don't really believe in that stuff.

"Well, at least everyone is still in their gen- wait! W-wh-what happened to my voice?!"

* * *

**... how was it? Was it good? Bad? Horrible? Ugly- okay, please don't say that. But you could review :D**

**yay! Something big happened! Wahooo! I wonder what it could be? 2ps? New Nyotalia? Mochi? 2p Nyotalia? Catalias? Chibis? So many choices! but yeah, they turn to something... and "they"? Also, what is F. England trying to do? Can Belarus and Ukraine decide on F. Russia's human name? Isn't F. Russia so cute? How can F. England read so fast? and what spell was Scotland chanting before he got interrupted? **

**Oh, before I leave you guys, someone from previous reviews asked me if I should maybe write their human names than F. England or somthing. I don't know if it was clear before, but I'll just explain for fun, kay ;) The reason I don't do their human names is because I don't really use human names in many of my Hetalia fanfics because I'm just not used to countries calling each other by different names... I'm not also very focused on that general area. The reason why I made them say their human names is because it's really fun for them to make their own and for me to type it :) Also, some of the human names, I made for that country. So far, all of the human names I typed in this chapter are from Himaruya, not mine. But on some of the characters, it's picked from fandoms or I made it... just a head up here :P **

**Oh, and I write F. England than England because everyone's used to the 'England did this' or 'England smacked France' that other readers, including myself, imagine the _male_ England doing it not the _female_ England doing that action. So, that's why I put the gender before their name. It's easier for me... but I don't knwo about you guys. If there's a majority vote about the 'F. America' or something, then I could maybe change it. :)**

**Hope you like this chapter :D Cya next time :D **


	12. Boys to Girls to More Girls to ? part 1

**Hey guys, I'm so sorry if this took such a long time :( I was busy with work and didn't have time to work much on it :( I hope this pays for my lateness :(**

**Oh, and if you guys are wondering, i have already picked the human names for the characters that changed genders, I'm just having fun with them thinking about this topic :P **

**And as for the 2ps... you'll see ;D**

**Remember to read and review my fanfictions please :D**

* * *

_"Well, at least everyone is still in their gen- wait! W-wh-what happened to my voice?!"_

"Miss Hungary?!" F. Italy squeaks at her old caretaker before inspecting her from bottom to top. Then, F. Italy's knees gives out from the shock and falls to the floor. _This is bad! This is very, very bad!_ F. Italy thought to herself before scurrying away behind the dumbfounded Germany.

"Italy-what's wrong with my voice?!" Hungary clutches her throat and feels panicked at the sight of many nations giving her odd and strange looks. Some look at her from bottom to top before showing the Hungarian an awkward smile, as if they didn't want to tell her the truth in case they get hurt. The nation then shockingly looks at her hands and found out that they're bigger than she thought they were. Also, they seem to be more… masculine.

"Erm… Hungary… are you always this tall?" France asks the Hungarian with a worrying look on his eyes. He then places a finger on his bitten lip and look at Hungary from head to toe. The Hungarian seems to be a tiny bit taller than the French and her shoes looks like one of the ugly sisters from Cinderella who's trying to fit her BIG foot to a tiny slipper. But the most awkward part of looking at the Hungarian is the dress. Hungary, being the girl she is, loves to wear dresses that look cute on her, but for the first time, the Frenchman wants to barf out his French cuisine lunch. Hungary's look like she's wearing a dress THREE sizes too small.

Now of course the Frenchman already noticed the changes with the Hungarian, so does everyone else, but they couldn't say the truth. Telling this ultimate truth to a girl would mean the end of your life. But hey; die now or die later? What's the difference?

France gulps one time before looking at the Hungarian face to face. "How should I put this? Erm… Hungary… I think you're now a boy…" France holds his hands up in defence, in case the Hungarian punches him out of frustration. Instead, M. Hungary seems to be looking at France with blank and dull face. His forest eyes look at the blue eyes of the Frenchman in disbelief.

"Y-You're lying… right?" He stutters at his words.

"It's true, Miss Hungary, you do look more like a- huh? What's wrong with my voice?" Liechtenstein too places her hands on her throat. Then, she realise something that will make Switzerland show everyone his clean and untouched rocket launcher. "Am I a boy too?" M. Liechtenstein asks herself. The rest of the world gasps at the two countries that turned their opposite gender. Switzerland turns to look at his 'sister'. Well, Liechtenstein grew a few centimetres, but other than that, he still has a small body. Switzerland paled at his new 'brother'.

"Whoah! You guys turned to dudes? How?" F. America asks herself but gives glances at F. England for her answer. Instead of a confident answer, F. England seems to be looking at the room in disbelief too. Never had she ever felt so scared, so useless. The scared feeling she's having is probably made by Switzerland, who seems to be staring daggers at the poor British women.

"Ksesesesesesesese~ Hungary's now a guy!" Prussia sings giddily. Spain turns to the German nation and stares at the country as if he's talking to a five year old who thinks he did something amazing.

"Why don't you listen to yourself, Prussia?" Spain comments as he watch the German woman's eyes blink at the Spaniard with confusion.

"What are you talking abo- …ooohhhhhhh," F. Prussia realises. There goes Germany's once unhurt forehead. Then, the German girl starts to laugh at herself, somewhat triumphantly. Germany stare at her, now, sister with disturbance printed on his face. Although Germany would never do this to girls, but Prussia is Prussia, it will always be that no matter what he changes to.

Spain looks at F. Prussia from top to bottom. Prussia's clothing seems to be too big for her and the shoes she's wearing doesn't look like it's a perfect fit. Prussia's eyes are the same, but her hair is another story. Her straight silver hair reaches up to her knees and she has long fringes covering her forehead. Prussia also seems to be shorter. But her personality is still spot on.

"Prussia, you look muy bonito [1]!" Spain complements the Prussian. Prussia just blinks at him a couple of times before going to a fit of laughter.

"Why say that now, Spain? Aren't I'm always AWESOME?" Then, the Prussian starts to laugh at herself. Germany slaps his forehead once more.

"EHHHHH!" A loud shout from the corner of the room made everyone turn towards the Asians. Taiwan, who was the one that screamed, have her hands on her mouth and her eyes staring cautiously at two Asians in front of her. Then, with her index finger, she nervously points at the two Asians, "y-y-y-you… y-y-you guys have changed gender too!"

M. Vietnam and F. Korea look at Taiwan in disbelief before looking at themselves. Without warning, the two nations screamed (shouted in M. Vietnam's case) at each other's face. "I-I-I can't be a boy! L-Last time I checked I was a girl!" M. Vietnam shouted at himself.

"My hair is so long… my voice is so high …wait, Did I SHRINK?!" F. Korea scuffle her hair while staring at the ground with quivering eyes. How can _he_ become a _she_?

"Korea, calm down-aru," F. China slowly comes towards the Korean. She then said gently, "you didn't shrink, you only became a girl like me. Oka-"

"W-Why am I a girl?! And why is Vietnam way taller than me?" F. Korea is now panting and walking all over the place. F. China decides to give up the calm technique and walks towards F. Japan before standing calmly next to the Japanese.

"You gave up?" F. Japan asks the Chinese. F. China gives a loud sigh before nodding and pulling out a snack from her pocket.

"I'm just going to eat and watch-aru," F. China mumbles before munching on her delicious Chinese bar.

M. Vietnam looks down at the now short F. Korea with quivering eyes. "T-t-this isn't happening!" He shouts again.

"Hey, hey, calm down dudes and dudetes! You guys didn't react like this when we switched genders," F. America said in a gentle yet annoyed tone. "You actually reacted pretty calm when we turned to our opposite gender… why is that?" F. America crosses her arms and stares at the countries with narrow eyes. Some of the nation's turned to gaze at the wall and begins to whistle a tune. Well, everyone except the stressed out Korean.

"Well, that's because it's not happening to me!" F. Korea glares at F. America while flailing her arms up and down.

F. America stare back at the Korean in disbelief, "so then it's okay when it happens to other people?!"

"Why do you think I looked so calm-daze?" F. Korea screamed back at the American. Soon started a very long and uncomfortable stare down between the pissed American and the panicked Korean. None of the countries felt like breaking the two woman-ahem, little children apart.

"Doesn't this look so weird, Norway?" Denmark smirks as he elbows Norway's shoulder. Well… technically he was supposed to elbow Norway's shoulder, but he missed for some reason and elbowed something else… something… soft. _Huh?_ The Dane thought to himself.

Suddenly, without Denmark's brain giving him a warning, he felt a kick on the stomach as he flies across the room to a concrete wall. The Dane's head met up with the poor wall. Shortly, after the incident, gravity began to act upon the said nation as he flopped down on the floor, still not sure how he'd ended up on the other side of the room. Well, this certainly got everyone's attention.

"D-D-Don't t-t-touch m-me there, you idiot!" A shout is thrown at the Dane from the spot that he once was. A woman with long blonde hair, purple eyes, and baggy men suit glares at the Dane. She coincidentally share a big resemblance to a certain Nordic.

"N-N-Norway?" Finland quivers as he stares at the _girl_ nation. F. Norway shakes her head a little and stares at the other Nordic on the other side of the room. She then immediately stood back up, then fiddled with her fingers.

"Erm… what j-just happen? Di-Did I do that?" F. Norway asks to herself, secretly smiling in the inside.

"Are you a girl too?" Iceland simply said to his older _sister_. F. Norway looks at herself from head to toe before gasping.

"What?" That's all she could say before implying her frustration on the wall. "H-How am I a girl?" He eyes a certain British woman with a sharp glare. F. England flinched at F. Norway's glare before nervously glance at the rest of the nations around the room, seeing if any more of them have changed their gender.

_But why did some of them change why others didn't? Though, the important question is, how did this happen?_ F. England thought while looking at the other nations. _And… him…_ the Brit then focus her eyes on her brother in front of her, warily. _Why?_-

"Like, Liet… Since when is your hair, like, longer than mine?" A certain Polish gaped at his brown haired friend who's staring at him with confused eyes. Then, at a short look at his chest, the Lithuanian simply knew what his friend meant.

"I-I-I'm… A GIRL TOO?!" F. Lithuania squeaked before slowly fainting on the spot.

"Lithuania!" The two Batik nations shouted before helping Poland lift the fainted nation to a sitting position.

"Oy, oy, this thing is getting out of hand, right Egypt-" Turkey turns around, hoping to find a quiet boy looking at the conflict like he don't care , but instead found a short girl with long hair up to her chest. The girl looks up at Turkey, who seems to be shocked at the girl's presence.

"Hey, Turkey… I think I'm a girl," F. Egypt simply says with her monotone voice. Greece, who was sleeping on the table, overheard F. Egypt's remark and jumped out of his special seat to F. Egypt.

"Y-You're a girl?" Greece nervously points at his friend, who nods casually. The two rival nations gasps at the situation and sent evil glares at F. England.

"ENGLAND!" The two nations shout at the shaking Brit. The rest of the world also turned their current conversation to the nervous Brit standing in the middle of the room. Some of the nations who just turned their opposite gender glared at the Brit with evil eyes. The nations that were already turned to their opposite gender simply shrug and waits for a fight to commence. Other nations (the nice ones) warily stare at the new faces, then F. England.

_What should I do? Erm… should I just say that there isn't any spell or something?_ F. England hurriedly thought to herself.

Before F. England could say anything, Scotland slowly steps in front of her, one arm holding the spell book. "Oy, it's technically nt my fault. It's all yer fault fer telkin when I'm telkin! So ye shouldn't get mad!" Scotland's sharp glare made some of the nations' think otherwise for approaching him. Other nations, the ones that kept their cool, simply huff and cross their arms. After checking that none of the nations are going to approach him and F. England anymore, he loudly sighs and turns his body around before roughly giving the book back to F. England.

"Ye ken," Scotland continues while walking behind his sister, "ye lot should think abut the situation ye going to face to yer boss and yer home, yes?" The whole world paled at the sight of their bosses seeing the whole predicament.

"So what, I have to tell Obama?" F. America simply sighs.

F. England's eyebrows twitched. "So, you're going to tell your president that you have turned into a girl with magic?"

F. America flinches at the words before slowly turning to face F. England with puppy dog eyes. "Please help me," F. America mumbles. F. England simply jerks her head around and face the rest of the countries.

"It's true… I have to tell the Queen that I switched gender… It's going to be awkward," F. England mumble to herself as she bite the top of her thumb. _What's even worse is how Kate will react to this! _F. England shiver at the thought (… well, you'll see later on :P).

Germany place a hand on his forehead, "H-How am I going to tell my boss that my bruder is now my Schwester[2]? He's going to get mad at me again…" The German begins to mumble to himself some more with a depressed aura around him.

"Oh, bruder," M. Liechtenstein turn to his brother. The said brother turns towards his younger _brother_ with hesitation but is still able to show his normal face. M. Liechtenstein's voice is a bit deeper, but not as deep as Latvia's… just a little low.

"Yes, Liehctenstein?" Switzerland asks.

"Erm… could you talk to my boss for me, please?" M. Liechtenstein sheepishly asks his brother. Switzerland nods without hesitation and gives his little brother a microscopic, reassurance smile. M. Liechtenstein gives his brother a big smile in return.

"Dammit, how am I supposed to explain to Mr Napolitano about this… urgh!" Romano groans as he stares at his calm and very clueless little sister. F. Italy seems to be minding her own business and trying to grasp a speck of dust floating around the dim sun ray. _I guess it must be the afternoon now, _Romano thought to himself.

Suddenly, a thought came on Sweden's mind, "hw d' thy get out 'f this cou'ty? Th'y don't have the s'me pasprt," Finland overheard Sweden's remark and gasps.

"You're right, how are they supposed to get out of this country when we they have different face in their passports," Finland repeats Sweden's words. Most of the nation's looks at each other with worry from Sweden's comment.

Turkey looks at the calm and silent F. Egypt as he puts his finger on his chin. I say _most_ nations because some of them are either relaxing or being their calm usual self. F. America and F. Canada have nothing to worry about; it's their meeting place after all. They just have to worry about their bosses. Yup… their bosses…

Scotland gives a loud sigh before roughly slamming his hand on F. England's shoulder. This made the Brit jump. "Oy, den't ye lot hav privet jets ye fly in here with? Ye could go to one with a neighbour country or somethin'? Ye know, a country th't havn't been turned to girls yet," Scotland asks the nations while giving them suggestions in going back to their homes. All the nations slowly nod at Scotland's remark. Some of the smart ones mentally slapped their forehead.

Turkey gave a sinister grin before grabbing F. Egypt close to him, "Egypt's coming with me! No questions asked!"

Greece heard this and immediately snatched F. Egypt from the Turkish man, "No way you pervert, she's coming to my plane!"

"What did you say?!" Turkey shouts as he and Greece began another staring contest.

North Ireland sweat dropped at the two nations before figuring out a compromise, "w-why don't you three go on the same plane? I mean, you're closer together, in geological content, anyways…" F. Egypt thinks about it for a while before nodding.

"Why not," she simply said. She then tugs both Greece's and Turkey's ears and drag them to the door as the two nations complain. "We're going first," she announced to the world, literally, and ignores any complaints or pain coming from the two countries.

"Oh, and work on your passport, you know, in case something happens. The next meeting's in four days... I think," Wales yells out to F. Egypt as she walks out the door.

"Kay," she replies. She flips her hair back and walks out the door wearing her baggy boys clothing. F. Egypt has grown shorter than her male counterpart, plus the eyes look more feminine like. Other than that, F. Egypt is still the same.

_She looks just like her mother,_ F. China giggles to herself.

"What so funny, sensei?" Hong Kong asked the Chinese. F. China simply shakes her head before happily walking to the door.

"Aiyaah! I'm so tired after everything-aru! Let's go home," F. China signals the Asians to follow her to the door. F. Korea cheered as she struggled to get to the door because of the big size of suit. M. Vietnam simply sighs as he too struggle with the tight clothing. Taiwan and Hong Kong laugh behind them, only to stop after a sharp glare from the Vietnamese guy.

_Good thing I especially put my big Ao-di clothing on… If it was the normal size, who knows what would happen!_ M. Vietnam blush at the thought of her clothing ripping apart. It was already embarrassing for the nation to turn to a guy.

Behind the walking Asians is F. Japan, who seems to be going the opposite direction; straight for F. Italy.

"Oh, Italy-chan, I'm going with my siblings today. I won't be accompanying you, if that is okay?" F. Japan bows at the Italian, who looks very normal considering it's someone older than her bowing to her.

F. Italy smiles, "It's okay, Japan! Have fun!" F. Japan nods before turning around and catching up with the rest of the Asians out the door. F. Italy turns towards M. Hungary and Austria looking awfully awkward standing next to each other. Oblivious to the current situation, F. Italy grabs both nation's sleeves and drags them to her spot with Romano.

"Veh! Can you guys come with us home? Germany's going with Miss Prussia, Mr Hungary, and Mr Austria, and big brother Spain's going back with Miss Belgium and Mr Netherlands. It's going to be a fun plane ride, right fratello?" F. Italy chimed as she look at her brother with gleaming eyes. Romano huffs and slowly nods.

"Urgh, how am I going to go in _these_ clothing?" M. Hungary asks himself as she struggles to walk forward. Austria watches the awkward Hungarian walks forward with the tight clothing. Suddenly, the Austrian has an idea.

"Hungary, why don't you change clothes with Prussia? It'll be easier for both of you to walk and move around," Austria suggests to the Hungarian. M. Hungary smiles before turning her head to the Prussian, who coincidently over heard the conversation.

"N-No way am I wearing Hungary's UNAWESOME clothing!" F. Prussia huffs before crossing her arms. M. Hungary gives her a sharp glare before dragging her towards the doors of the meeting room.

"We're changing!" M. Hungary says with an evil tone. F. Prussia gulps before slowly nodding.

Germany, who was watching the whole show, sweat drops. "Well… Hungary didn't have a hard time moving this time." Austria slowly nods at the German's comment.

"Hehe! Then our brand new sister will come with us!" North Ireland chimed as he wraps his arm around the Brit, simply ignoring the other countries in the background.

"D-Don't do th-"

"Hehehe… I wonder how Ire will react once she sees this?" North Ireland snickers as he watches F. England's face paling.

Scotland and Wales laughed along with North Ireland before pushing their sister out of the door. "Well, we'll be going then!" Wales waved good bye to the rest of the nations as he runs off to his siblings.

_This is going to be fun,_ Wales snickers at the thought of going back home with a new sister.

"S-Somebody help me!" F. England screams as she hears the snickers of her siblings getting louder and louder. Somewhere in the country England, grey clouds are forming above that city.

* * *

**No body really cares about the passport problems in the Nyotalia fanfics that I have read, and I was thinking it would be interesting this way :D So... Hungary, Liechtenstein, and Vietnam turned into guys and Prussia, Korea, Norway, and Egypt turned into girls... this will be so interesting :D I was thinking to make this fanfic longer than I intend this to be :) But I rest assured, the extension of the fanfic will not disappointing you at all :D I wonder how the others are going to cope with the gender change... what I really wonder is how the countries will explain this to their bosses- but what does England mean with Kate Middleton, the Duchess of Cambridge? Read next chapter to find out :D**

**Cya next chapter then :D **


End file.
